Two Sides of a Blade
by Eternal Nightingale
Summary: IchiRuki, Ninja-AU, "This isn't a fairytale! You're not supposed to magically appear out of my childish dreams and save me like some hero." "Yea, this isn't a fairytale...it's fate."
1. Prologue

**A/N: I honestly have no idea what the freak I'm doing, but my muse bit me again and I gotta listen to it XD now I'm sure you are all wondering why I'm doing a new multi-chapter story when I have two Major Naruto ones, and a Bleach one. It's simple really, it just came to me, I wrote it down, and now I'm going to see what my lovely readers think.**

**This is a prologue, so this will be the same as my first multi-chapter fic: a test-run with a prologue to see if anyone is interested enough for me to continue lol. If no one is, then I'll end it here, if not we'll see how far this baby will go. A full summary will be shown on my profile page if interested. Now onto the story info :D**

**Title: Two Sides of a Blade**

**Pairing(s): IchiRuki, slight ByaHisa, other pairings added when needed.**

**Rating: M for now, since I might add a lemon if I ever get the courage to do another (Yes, I'm not kidding lol) and also for the violence in this.**

**Summary: In their first meeting they thought nothing of it. In their second meeting, they wished to see anything but each other. Now living with each other under unfortunate circumstances, secrets are discovered, bonds unknowingly formed, and two people find that that something they wished to find was next to them all along.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach isn't mine**

**

* * *

  
**

If she closes her eyes, she could still remember the last time her sister, her nii-sama, and her were happy and together, trying to make the best out of boring routine meeting of the royal council.

She could still remember the distinct smell of lavender from the incense that was lit in every corner of the vastly large meeting room.

She could still feel her sister's soft pale hand holding her own small hand in a tight grip as neighboring clan leaders and their families passed by and greeted them politely.

Her nii-sama sat in the large, oval porcelain table where other royal clan leaders also made their way to their seats.

His impassive yet polite look that he gave to each and every man or woman who passed by and gave their nod of acknowledgement. She could still remember the way her sister's purple eyes would light up when her nii-sama would give her a quick glance and a ghost of a smile.

She's surprised such trivial details are still deeply implanted in her memories, after all she was only four when she had gone to a royal council meeting for the last time with her sister, Hisana.

The other remaining family members of the clan leaders also remained down on the ground floor with Hisana and her. She could remember studying the children that were present, her naïve little self, hoping to find a playmate among the group.

The noise of the immense meeting room was nothing compared to the large red pillars that surrounded them, or the beautiful inner fountains and gold carved floor of the room.

Yes, the beauty of the royal council palace that was located in the middle of an equally vast forest had greatly impressed her.

Still, she was a young princess who had lived in a closely guarded and equally as large palace since as a far back as she remembered. Her sister marrying the young leader of a great ninja country only served to prove her point even further.

She had been bored. She was restless and her violet eyes continued to dart between the different and silent children surrounding her.

She doesn't recall how long it had taken, or when her sister had pulled her along as quickly as she could, with their tight and elaborately decorated kimonos pulling them down, so they could make their way to their seats so the meeting could begin. She just remembers seeing orange.

A really bright, bright orange that nearly blinded her for a moment before she focused lower to see a smiling boy holding the hand of a very bubbly but very pregnant woman.

She was a beautiful woman; almost close to her sister Hisana's own quiet beauty. The woman seemed radiant though, and her hair nearly matched the boy's bright spiky locks.

Her violet eyes had widened at how happy the boy looked just being near the woman, and she was left curious.

She had tugged at her sister's sleeves and she remembers asking her who the two happy people were.

She doesn't remember the whole conversation, just her sister's eyes widening as she spotted the boy happily patting the woman's extended tummy, and then her small giggle and smile as she explained that he was the prince of the neighboring country bordering theirs. The woman was his mother and that she was expecting twins.

Anything else Hisana had mentioned escaped her thoughts long ago.

Still, she could remember her violet eyes studying the boy as he continued to grin at the woman, and as they seemed to whisper loving words to each other.

Something about him drew her in. To this day she still thinks it was his bright hair, since she had always loved the color orange. A part of her though, believes that maybe it was his presence, how he acted like a normal little boy, not like the uptight snobs she had had to meet, as she grew older.

She had gone through that whole meeting staring at him though, his twinkling eyes and glowing smile capturing her in a way she never imagined anything would.

That was when it happened, the one memory that sticks out above all the others, that still makes her heart skip a beat and her face to flush scarlet.

The boy had turned and looked at her.

She could remember flinching as his brown eyes found her violet ones, and she quickly hid behind her sister's bright blue kimono sleeve, a dusty pink blush on her face.

She knows she hid there for only a couple of seconds before she looked back to see him still staring at her, his grin gone, but a curious look taking its place.

She wasn't blushing anymore, or at least she hopes she wasn't, and timidly waved at him a small smile forming on her lips.

He hadn't responded at first, his face only turning into one of confusion for a moment, as he seemed to contemplate over the situation. If it weren't for the fact that she was disappointed that he seemed to not like her, she could have found his look adorable.

Then, his eyes brightened again as he stared at her longer, and a blush covered his entire face as he shyly waved back and grinned at her.

She was a happy four year old all right. The one boy who seemed normal and fun from her young perspective had waved back and was grinning at her like he grinned at his mother.

She was so elated she recalls waving again and mouthing out a hello. He had eagerly returned the wave and mouthed out his own greetings.

For the rest of the time they spent in the meeting room she and him sent secret messages to each other by hand signals and mouthing words to each other.

She was so happy to finally have made a friend in her lonely young life as a princess. The fact that she got to say good-bye to him as he and his mother and father left was not as saddening as she thought it would be. She was just happy that she had made a friend, even his farewell kept her happy.

She can't remember his voice, but she recalls his pouting lips and the way his small hand seemed to melt right in with hers. She waved her farewell as he disappeared among the crowds of clan leaders and their families leaving the meeting room.

--

She sighs and pulls the covers over her head to keep the bright light of the morning sun from entering her bedroom.

That was end of that fond memory though. Her sister contracted a disease less than a year later, and she was gone within three years, her body unable to fight back any longer.

That was when everything changed, and her once peaceful and warm home turned quiet and tense with a feeling of utter emptiness.

At now fifteen years old, those events of nearly eleven years ago are sadly the only thing holding her sanity in a palace that seems completely committed in making her miserable until the day she dies.

Her violet eyes stare at the intricate stitching of her woolen red blanket, and she wonders if her sister would be saddened now to see her husband distant and detached from everyone, or the fact that her younger sister seemed on the brink of breaking and running away from the one place she called a home.

She turns over on her bed and shut her eyes tight, digging deep into her memories again to find the boy with orange hair, and escape from her harsh and lonely reality, if only for another hour.

She smiles as she sees the orange hair, the twinkling brown eyes and the wide grin of the boy that might have taken her heart, if they had ever met again.

--

A solitary wanderer stops his walking as a set of sneezes attack his nose. As the last sneeze racks his body he shakes off the tingling feeling and snorts angrily before continuing on his way.

"Damn, I better not be getting a cold."

Bright brown eyes look up to see the border of two ninja countries enter his sight.

* * *

**Prologue finished! Now, here's where all of you (all 12 of you XD) send me a nice review telling me if I should continue or not. Even if it's two reviews I'll probably add Ch. 1 anyways lol.**

**If Ch. 1 is written it will begin where I left off with Rukia :D If no one bothered to read the summary, this is a Bleach AU, because I'm a sucker for a good AU and needed to see if I can do one myself XD**

**Reviews VERY appreciated and hopefully expected.**

**End.  
**


	2. Chapter 1: The Path is Set

**Oh, my... I guess I'm not such a crappy writer who lacks imagination as I thought I was XD Thank you ALL for the kind reviews given for the prologue of this new AU, IchiRuki story!! I actually meant the 12 people as a joke, but apparently those 12 people + one :D all heard me and answered me request lol (I should have said 25 XD)**

**Anyways, Here is the first chapter to TSoB. Bare with me a bit as this first one and part of chapter two will be an introduction to what will lead to the main plot :D Also Chapter two will be where are two main lovebirds lol, will first meet. Now, forgive me if any of you aren't feeling the ninja vibe of this AU yet, as again I'm trying to study the lingo for ninjas and such. (Don't be surprised if at times it feels all Naruto-universe on you hehe)**

**First half will be with Rukia, second half will be with Ichigo.  
**

**I suppose that's all for now, I hope you enjoy Chapter one, and I'll see you at the end of the chapter :p**

**Disclaimer: Bleach isn't mine.

* * *

  
**

She lets out a groan as she hears the first signs that she needed to get up and out of bed.

The scurrying of feet, and the small murmurs of the maids as they begin to appear for their morning chores. Which included waking her up and once again ruining her perfect little dream where she was still four and the boy with orange hair loved her.

She hears the soft knocking of her personal maid and pouts, hiding herself under her woolen blanket.

Her violet eyes watch as her bedroom gains light from a door being opened, and the sound of socked feet making their way towards her bed. She feels dainty fingers grabbing her blanket and pulling it away from her face, She delves deeper into her futon and lets out another groan.

"Susuki, I know Nii-sama said to always be diligent on when I should wake up in the mornings, but really just this once break the rules and give me five more minutes."

She hears a familiar laugh, and pulls back her covers to see brown eyes twinkling with happiness and auburn locks bouncing with the woman's laughter.

"Inoue-chan!" Rukia exclaims, practically jumping out of her futon to embrace the young woman.

"It's good to see you too Kuchiki-chan!" Orihime speaks through fits of giggles as she tries to prevent from falling over from Rukia's embrace.

Rukia finally lets her go, and beams happily as Susuki, her maid, winks from the doorway and goes towards her dresser to get her clothes ready for the day.

"I didn't expect you here for another week Inoue." Rukia states happily, her previous reluctance of getting out of bed gone as she walks towards Susuki to grab her morning kimono.

Inoue nods as she gets up from Rukia's futon and walks towards her friend. "I thought so too, but it seems I'll be busy for the next couple of months and this is the only time I can stay to visit."

At this bit of new information Rukia freezes, and slowly turns to look at the auburn-haired woman, a smile growing on her lips.

"No way. Inoue…are you…"

Orihime nods with a silly grin and holds up her right hand, a lovely gold ring shining on her ring finger.

Rukia's own smile widens and she speeds towards her friend as soon as her maid is done tying her obi. "So he finally asked you to marry him huh?" Rukia asks, smirking at Orihime's blushing look.

"H-He's very shy when it comes to these things Kuchiki-chan! You can't…"

Rukia holds up her hands and laughs, "I know, I know, calm down Inoue. Congratulations! I hope everything goes well."

Orihime beams and grabs Rukia into another hug. "Thank you Kuchiki-chan!" She releases her short friend and claps her hands together. "Now, after you're done training we should…"

The two young women turn at the sound of a horn being blown on the other side of the Kuchiki mansion. Orihime's brows crease and her expression resembles that of regret.

"Oh dear, it seems my visit here was shorter than I expected." Her doe brown eyes turn to give Rukia a sad glance.

"Forgive me Kuchiki-chan, but my family is just glad someone wants to marry me…so…"

Rukia shakes her head and smiles sadly. "It's fine you're an engaged woman now, I understand." She follows Orihime as they exit her bedchambers and go towards the front entrance of the mansion.

A carriage is already waiting as they arrive and two men open the carriage door to let Orihime go inside. The young woman twirls around and gives Rukia another apology, promising to return soon and have a whole day to spend together, to talk about her wedding and all sorts of other things.

"Ah, I look forward to it Inoue. Take care and tell your fiancé I said hello!" The young Kuchiki princess waves as the carriage rolls away, once again leaving her alone and bored.

She hears a cough from the far end of the walkway and turns to see Susuki giving her a small sympathetic smile. "She sure seems to liven up this place when she visits my lady."

Rukia nods as she begins to head towards the dining room, where she knows breakfast is already waiting for her, as it always is.

"Yes, I just wish her visit hadn't been so short." She pouts, straightening her obi as she makes a turn. "Inoue's been the only person distracting me from this boring routine I've seem to have gained in my years here."

Susuki only smiles and replies with reassurance. "I know this life of royalty is dragging down your free spirit my lady, but you must understand, Inoue is also of nobility and with this engagement she'll be far more busy than usual."

Rukia only grunts and silently waits as two maids open the shoji doors of the dining room. "Next you're going to tell me I should expect some more enjoyment out of life as soon as Nii-sama also finds me a suitor."

Susuki frowns at the empty stare Rukia gives the two spots on the table where food has already been lay out.

"Well…sadly, my lady, as a princess of a strong ninja country it is expected that you should continue the line after our lord passes on."

Rukia gives her a crooked smile, her violet eyes still staring at the two places set out on the table.

"I train everyday in the style of my Nii-sama's past ancestors, my skills are superior to that of most of his militia, my etiquette is superb, my diplomatic duties are always done as they should be, my intelligence is higher than most nobles scattered across our country, and yet they still expect more."

Susuki's expression saddens as she sees Rukia's shoulders slump forward, her regal posture fading quickly, and her violet eyes retaining the tired look she's held since she was eight.

"I must train harder, I must stand straighter, I must sound more fierce to my Nii-sama's political enemies, I must study harder, and I must be everything." Rukia sighs, her eyes wandering to the steam rising from a cup of tea on the table. "They have yet to realize that I have grown tired, and this desolate life they call a privileged one has already lost its luster in my eyes."

"Rukia-san…" Susuki murmurs, surprised at the sudden mood change of her lady. This morning she had woken up smiling, a twinkle in her eyes she had not seen since the last time Lady Inoue had visited.

Rukia simply nods and walks to her seat on the table. "Perhaps you are right about this marriage thing. It may be the only way I can ever find this life even a bit more bearable. Inoue certainly is one lucky noble woman isn't she?"

Susuki ignores the sarcasm in Rukia's tone and kneels down on the table to serve her some tea. The maid's green eyes dart to the shoji doors as they are slid open and two messengers bow down in front of Rukia.

The young princess merely nods and begins to pick at her bowl of rice. The two nin raise their heads and one wearing a dragon mask speaks first.

"Lady Kuchiki we have some news your brother wished to tell you."

Without raising her eyes, Rukia speaks in a monotone. "He will not be able to attend breakfast with me today for he was called to another meeting with the Shihōin clan about border issues correct?"

The nin bows again and answers. "Yes, my lady. It appears he will not be returning until tomorrow morning."

Susuki gives the young Kuchiki a sympathetic glance. Rukia was so used to Byakuya not appearing for any of the meals she had started memorizing the many reasons why their lord could not attend.

'What's worse, she's been brainwashed to believe that pride is higher than any other emotion. She will never admit that his cold treatment towards her is hurting her heart.'

"Is that all?" Rukia asks, giving Susuki a nod of thanks as she hands her a cup of tea.

The nin with a bear's mask raises his head and begins to speak. "Lord Byakuya also wished for us to inform you that your training today will be over you sword skills, he fears you're slipping in the Kuchiki style."

"I see." Was Rukia's reply, but Susuki could see the sliver of bitterness forming in her lady's eyes, almost as if she knew what Rukia was thinking.

'How would you know how my sword skills are doing when you're never here to see me use them in action.'

"Also, it appears the Abarai clan have been getting trouble from rogue nin and wish for permission to use their special group of nin to wipe them out."

Rukia's eyes dart over to the Kuchiki nin at this and she raises a brow. "Seeking permission? They are a strong clan, almost at our level, why would they need permission?"

The nin with the dragon mask speaks up. "The rogue nin they have encountered in their territory have wiped out nearly all their guards in less than a night. Lord Byakuya has made it a law that all clans who seek to use their high-level nin must ask for a written form of permission from the Kuchiki nobles."

"I see, and since he is away, I'm left with the duty of doing this." Rukia finishes, her cup of tea empty and her bowl of rice as well.

Susuki looks up at Rukia and whispers at her. "My lady, this may not be exactly what you were hoping for to get rid of this saddening feeling you've been having, but some fresh air outside these walls might do you some good."

Rukia sighs, and waves a hand to dismiss the nin. "Very well, I'll be departing to the Abarai mansion as soon as my training is done. Have my carriage ready by the time I am done."

The two nin bow and disappear in a swirl of leaves leaving the women alone again.

Rukia thanks Susuki as she pours her more tea, and looks out an open window. "Perhaps seeing Renji will do me some good as you said Susuki-chan, but if you're wrong I expect some dumplings when I return."

Susuki smiles brightly at her lady's teasing words and nods. "Of course my lady."

--

"Damn! I never knew the palace was this far away from our country's borders! No wonder Tatsuki made me these sandals, the road was as rough as she said it would be."

A young man talks to himself as he walks down the road, his brown eyes darting from one side to another as he sees travelers going into and out of the country of the Kurosaki clan.

He pushes his hat lower to cover his eyes as he spots a group of traveling merchants eyeing him suspiciously. As they walk out of earshot, the young man looks up ahead to see squads of differently dressed nin guarding the entrance into the neighboring country of the Kuchiki clan.

He stops and leans against a tree. He lets out a sigh and rubs at his aching feet. Walking nearly non-stop for two weeks, even for a highly trained ninja as himself had worn him down.

'I could really use a fucking bath too, and some decent food that wasn't howling before I cooked it would be nice too.'

He wipes away the sweat forming on his forehead, and orange locks of hair peak through the edge of his wide-brimmed hat. He looks up to see even more travelers passing by, and all seem to give him a suspicious glare before continuing on their way.

He scoffs, but ignores the people. He expected this sort of reaction from strangers since he left the palace. After all he was wearing a large tan cloak, with a black haori and hakama underneath, two swords fastened snuggly against his back, and a pouch full of shuriken and other such weapon projectiles.

He practically screamed suspicious looking weirdo with dangerous weapons on him as he leaned against the tree. Still, he had other issues to deal with than who didn't like him or who did.

He crosses his arms over his chest and his brows crease in deep thought. He'd been gone for two weeks, and not even a day passed before his father had sent out their best nin squad to go out and track him down.

He smirks as he recalls the first wave of those nin, and how his double swords had ended that attempt on bringing him back before it even happened. His idiot of a father seemed to have forgotten that he had trained half of those morons.

His brown eyes follow after a child and his mother, the boy's happy grin making Ichigo frown and twist around as he feels the pang of something painful forming in his heart.

His father has to understand sooner or later. An assassin murdered his mother, and what's worse, he saw it happen with his own eyes. It's been nearly seven years but the wound was still fresh in his heart, and until he feels the blood of the bastard who took away his family's world, he wouldn't rest.

He clenches his fist and looks back at the group of nin as they inspect each traveler passing through. The Kuchiki clan's country has the answers he seeks; he knows it. After secretly investigating what the royal council of his country had found out about the assassination, he knew the guy had to be here, somewhere.

'I'll find him too, even if it means sacrificing my claim to the throne.'

With his determination renewed from his mental pep talk, Ichigo straightens and continues walking towards the border patrol. He recognizes his clan's nin with their respective colors of blacks and reds. The nin stop him in the post that separates the Kuchiki and the Kurosaki's land, and ask for identification and his reasons for entering Kuchiki territory.

Ichigo takes out falsified documents his friend Chad had made for him before going on his journey, and patiently waits as the nin look over everything. They okay his identity and proceed to ask him for his answer to their second question.

"I'm here to visit a friend of mine who recently moved to the Capital of the Kuchiki country. He's engaged and asked me to come and meet his fiancée."

The nin nod, and after inspecting his weapons for any suspicious jutsu that could have been used on them, they let him pass to the other side.

As Ichigo crosses over he hears a random Kurosaki nin shout out a warning. "Be alert citizen, the Kuchiki nin have been stricter in letting in travelers from any neighboring country, expect a long wait."

Ichigo rolls his brown eyes and continues walking towards the next post less than a quarter mile away. "Great, I heard the Kuchiki clan were full of uptight pansies but this is just ridiculous."

His point is proven as he sees double the nin surrounding the entrance into Kuchiki territory, and wonders what kind of leader they have.

The orange haired man tips his hat in greeting and waits silently as the nin inspect everything all over again.

A young nin nods to the older ones as they ok everything on Ichigo, including his agenda for coming to Kuchiki territory and the nin proceeds to explain some minor details.

"Due to recent troubles rising over our country you must wait for thirty minutes as a license to wield your weapon while staying in Kuchiki territory is brought to you."

Ichigo looks at the nin as if he's crazy and tries to hold in his angry tone. "You're kidding right?"

"I'm afraid not fellow Kurosaki citizen. Now we have a resting area just on the other side of our post. You can eat some dumplings and enjoy our premium tea while you wait."

Ichigo opts not to argue over the stupidity of a license to wield weapons in a ninja country and grunts his thanks as his makes his way towards a bench.

He sits next to an old man who's quietly reading over a scroll, and orders some tea to calm down his agitated nerves.

Ichigo fails to notice the elderly man's squinty black eyes staring at him. The old man chuckles loud enough to catch the young nin's attention and Ichigo gives him a half-curious look.

"You're about to meet your soul mate my boy, so I'd get rid of that stupid look now before she changes her mind."

At the old man's words Ichigo scowls and scoffs at his senile words. "Soul mate? Look old man I think you've been reading those damn scrolls of yours for too long your mind's shutting down on you."

The man's squinty black eyes make contact with Ichigo's brown ones and the old man just nods again. "You're a lucky one all right. Your soul mate is one in a million that she is."

Ichigo blinks in disbelief. "W-What?"

"A diamond in the rough my boy! What more metaphors could I give ya?! She's going to blow you away!"

Ichigo inches away carefully from the old man and nearly jumps out of his seat as a waitress tries to hand him his tea.

He apologizes to the scared woman and gets up to try and move away from the senile man. He's stopped by the man's next words.

"Revenge will lead you astray, love will heal your jagged wounds."

Ichigo twirls back around to find the old man giving him a tired but understanding look.

The young man looks from one end of the road to the other and finds the two of them alone outside. Ichigo kneels down in front of the aged man and frowns.

"Look old man, I don't know how much you know, but you know nothing of me, or why I'm here, so I suggest you keep that mouth of yours fucking closed."

His threat goes unheard by the elderly man and he speaks in a hushed tone. "You lost the most important woman in your life due to the sword of another. You will lose your next most important woman to the blade of vengeance."

Ichigo drops his cup of tea and grabs the man's shoulders, holding them tight. His brown eyes are wide, as memories seem to flash past him in a whirl. His mother walking through their indoor garden, her hands gently cupping the violets and lilies she's planted, her smile that warmed his little body as he watched her, her eyes widening in fear as a shadow passes over them, her scream to run as something knocks him down hard, the feeling of something wet and sticky making contact with his skin, the sound of metal slicing skin, and the thud of a body falling.

His mother's eyes as they slowly lost life and became dull, the pattering of feet bounding away, the sudden sound of rain hitting their roof, and his cries of anguish as she slipped away.

Ichigo shakes off the memories and pushes the old man away, his breathing heavy; he looks at him with suspicious eyes.

"What the hell are you?" He hisses out, almost fearing the man for making him recall memories he's locked away for years.

The old man gives him a sympathetic look and speaks softly. "Remember my words young prince."

The old man then disappears in a swirl of maple leaves, leaving Ichigo more anxious and confused then he would like to admit.

"Don't mind the old timer citizen, he's been spewing out supposed prophecies to every traveler that'll pay attention to him for years." The young nin from earlier states, feeling sorry for how frazzled Ichigo looks as he sits back on the bench.

Ichigo nods and laughs it off, choosing to ignore the feeling in the back of his mind telling him that old man was more than he seemed.

"So, how long till I get that stupid pass?" Ichigo asks, his previous nervousness replaced by growing agitation as he realized he still couldn't enter into Kuchiki territory.

The young nin shrugs. "Don't know citizen, with our government officials busier than usual with these new threats, it may take longer to get a license over here."

The orange-haired man snorts and leans back against the wall of the teahouse. The young nin looks on with growing curiosity and asks.

"It's none of my business citizen, but why is such a young guy like you traveling through these parts on your own?"

Ichigo closes his eyes, and sees the glint of a bloody sword, he scowls and answers. "Besides meeting my friend? Lets just say there's someone I'm looking for, and I know he's here, and I figure, it's something I gotta do alone."

The young nin nods in understanding, expecting the conversation has ended he turns to return to his post when Ichigo asks him a quick question.

"Tell me, where's the capital of this country?"

The nin stares at Ichigo in disbelief and lets out a whistle. "You mean to tell me you're visiting your friend in the capital without knowing where it is?"

The nin tries to suppress his laughter as Ichigo scowls and looks away.

"Well, citizen, you're a lucky one. This here is the northern border between the Kuchiki and Kurosaki clans, so the capital is actually about a half a day's walk from this post."

Ichigo thanks the nin and lets him wander back to the border post. The young Kurosaki nearly slaps his forehead at how stupid he feels at the moment upon realizing that his geography skills completely suck.

"I guess I should have taken that damn Ishida's advice and gotten a map before leaving."

His attention is brought back to the post when a messenger boy whizzes past him and hands one of the Kuchiki nin a sealed parchment. He sees the man read it and nod, hand the lad a gold coin, and begin to head towards him.

"This better be my damn license or I don't care what you want to give me." Ichigo bites out, his scowl going unfazed by the older nin.

"Of course citizen. Here you go and forgive us for the time you had to wait. You may go on your way and have a safe journey through our country."

Ichigo snatches the document away and puts it within the folds of his black haori before getting up and continuing on his way towards the main road leading to the capital.

His brown eyes look past the other travelers as he sees the far off signs of a bustling city. He fixes his swords more closely to his body and lets out a sigh.

"Well, here goes nothing."

* * *

**There's the end of chapter one! I hope all of you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Can anyone guess who Orihime is engaged to? Double chooclate chunk peanut butter cookie to whoever guesses correct :p**

**Now, if it hasn't been obvious I will try to use as many Bleach characters as the story progresses and as it seems fit to add them, otherwise OCs will occasionally be used. I made Byakuya a jerk because it serves a purpose to the story, and also he's not my most fav character in Bleach lol.**

**Reviews will be appreciated and hopefully expected (even if it's 12 people again I'll be a happy camper :D)**

**End.  
**


	3. Chapter 2: The Encounter

**A/N: I've returned with ch. 2! I'm sure some of you are rejoicing lol, and I again thank all of those who reviewed my first chapter. I owe almost all of you that cookie since Ishida is the one who's engaged to Inoue....guess I made it a tad bit too obvious huh XD **

**This chapter by the way is the last non-ichiruki chapter of the story lol, since I had to get some plot points in here before the two lovebirds could actually meet, and I managed to fit in all the points I wanted so I'm a happy writer :D**

**I suggest you all pay attention to the nin at the end of this chapter, they're going to be a part of what leads to the main conflict of this story :D pay attention to Renji as well, he's not just the token best friend here lol. Another little hint, pay atttention to the first part of this chapter, Rukia mentions someone one to her servant who'll serve a bigger purpose later on hehehe.  
**

**I have added some IchiRuki towards the end, figured you guys should at least know the part where they are reunited (without realizing that this is a reunion, and not a first-time encounter, as they assume it is :P) After this, it's all about the IchiRuki sweeties :D and I'll be introducing Byakuya back into the plot.**

**Last note, I'm considering making a poll to see who my antagonist for my story should be since I'm having a hard time choosing. If you have time please vote! Thanks and enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach isn't mine. **

**

* * *

  
**

Bored violet eyes look on as three blurs of purples and blues all jump from corner to corner in the surrounding walls of her training grounds.

The short woman closes her eyes, attempting to look as if their tactics are a challenge to her, even when she's figured out their movements and how to counter-attack them.

Her bandaged hand goes for her prized katana, a blade of pure white, which hangs tightly around her back. She tenses her feet, the blurs from the nin around her getting quicker and closer to her position in the middle of the grounds.

Her black training pants cling to her legs tightly as she moves two steps forward, again realizing that this tactic being used by the nin was far too repetitive for her. She opens her eyes as four nin surround her, their naginatas in hand as they prepare for a final blow.

Her lips tighten, and her eyes narrow as she circulates her chakra to surround her entire blade, her hand tenses for a split second before she slides it out of her sheath.

The four nin are thrown by surprise as the young woman becomes a blur and vanishes in a burst of air so freezing they wonder why they can suddenly see their breathes. They land in the spot where the young princess should have been standing, and quickly go into the common Kuchiki defense stance, replacing their naginatas with their small katanas. They feel the tension fill the air as the same sensation of feeling utterly cold surrounds them and they turn to see a spinning blur of black and white as the lady of the mansion pops up beside them, her sword already aiming for their throats and abdomen.

All four jump into the air to try and escape the well executed Kuchiki style of the spirit katana. They remain in awe for only a short time before realizing that the young noble was already aiming for another counter-attack.

All four separate in the going in their own cardinal direction, Rukia sees this tactic and tries to avoid rolling her eyes. 'Typical movement, they act as if I hadn't been taught the Kuchiki style of swordsmanship by my nii-sama.'

Rukia twirls and lands on the edge of the roof before bouncing off of it and twirling her sword above her head. The four nin try to block out the perfectly executed sword attack, but are overwhelmed by the sheer force of Rukia's chakra emitting from her sword as she attacks each of them, her sword leaving a small cut on each of their throats.

The nin land gracefully back on the ground, Rukia follows shortly, her dainty feet landing in the middle of the group, her breathing even and her expression as bored as ever. They bow to her and leave towards their resting area, mumbling angrily amongst themselves as to why their lord still chooses to let their lady train when it was obvious she was a far more superior ninja then most of them in the squad.

Rukia wipes away some of the sweat of her face with a towel provided by her maid, Susuki, and sits on the step leading to the tatami walkway. Rukia places her sword beside her and thanks Susuki as she's handed some water to drink away her thirst from her training.

"That was well done my lady, your sword skills never seize to amaze me." She compliments the Kuchiki woman, hoping this will lift her lady's earlier sour mood.

"Ah." Rukia replies, her eyes closed in concentration. "Tell me was that man here again Susuki?"

The young maid wrings her fingers nervously but replies. "Yes, my lady. He had his usual scroll out as always, and he wrote down your whole training session by the way his quill was moving."

Rukia holds back a bitter laugh and places the empty container that held water on the tatami floor. "I see. Let's hope he has something nice to say this time so that I won't have to repeat this again and embarrass those poor guys." She gives the group of nin chatting happily in their resting area a sympathetic look. "They have enough to deal with, with my nii-sama's strict regimen that'll allow them to enter the royal guard, being beaten by me will lower their self-esteem."

Susuki smiles sadly at the look Rukia gives the young men. "You are very compassionate my lady, but they will be fine. In the past few months they've trained with you I've seen their skills triple in experience."

Rukia stands back up, her sword in her hand and begins to walk towards her chambers. "I suppose so." She replies half-heartedly, already wishing that this day were over and she could return to her dreams.

"Shall I prepare your kimono for your visit to the Abarai mansion while you enter your bath my lady?" Susuki asks as they both enter Rukia's quarters, and the young woman begins removing her arm and leg bindings.

"Yes. Is the carriage already prepared for my departure?" Rukia asks as she removes the last bindings on her right leg.

"All ready for you to enter and be on your way my lady."

"Good. Then I won't take long, we must make this visit as quickly as possible, and you know how nii-sama is when I prolong visits to other clans far longer than they need to be." Rukia states and disappears behind a large screen of black cloth.

Susuki sighs and bows silently before opening the wardrobe closet and digging out her lady's kimono for the day.

After an hour of preparation, Rukia emerges from her room wearing a fresh, indigo silk kimono, small white butterflies intricately sewn on the soft material, delicately framing her petite body. Susuki follows behind, her lady's sword held in her hands as they make their way to the front of the mansion. Other servants bow as Rukia passes by, and as she spots her carriage she sees a group of elder royal council members waiting for her.

They bow rigidly as she approaches them, and an older man with a grayish beard hands her a set of scrolls hidden within a carved wooden box.

"These are the papers that Lord Byakuya has requested you take with you as you go to the Abarai mansion. He'll need both the current leader and the future leader's signatures before they are allowed to use their special forces against the menace going after their nin."

Rukia nods her understanding and bids the two royal council members farewell before entering the carriage. The two old men share a knowing glance that's not missed by Susuki before they retreat to their designated building in the Kuchiki grounds.

Rukia accepts her sword from Susuki and smiles at the young maid as she gives her a small pout.

"Forgive me Susuki, but it's political matter, you cannot come with me."

"I understand my lady, but do be careful, nobility isn't immune to the wandering nin and growing number of highwaymen invading our country."

Rukia pats the young woman's hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. "I shall be fine. You worry too much, I will see you soon."

With that, the young princess flicks her hand, allowing the horseman in the front to command the horses to move forward and pull the carriage out towards the opened road.

Susuki waves until the carriage disappears into a grove of large cherry blossom trees where the road curves to the main road that leads to the capital.

She looks on at the empty road; her green eyes shimmering with worry as she feels something heavy fall into the pit of her stomach.

'Why do I suddenly feel my lady will not be returning the way she is now?'

--

Ichigo sighs as he finally spots the gates that lead to the capital of the Kuchiki country. His brown eyes look over the massive concrete walls and lets out a long whistle of appreciation.

"Damn! This is a pretty good piece of architecture, no wonder they keep the Kuchiki territory so well protected, they must be loaded to be able to pay for all of this."

He pushes his hat up a bit to get a closer look, his front orange locks clinging to his forehead from the heat in the air. He keeps walking trying to figure out if he should ask around for any clues on his mother's assassin, or head straight for Ishida's place.

He stops again and scratches the back of his head in thought. "Wait…I don't even know where the prick lives. Fuck!" he berates himself upon realizing his critical mistake.

He passes through the gates and nods back in respect as the guards let him pass with a welcoming greeting. His brown eyes look on at the elaborate buildings surrounding him. White marble and well-built wood make up most of the shops and restaurants he sees as he makes his way to the center of the capital. In the far off distance he can see large houses equally adorned with strong material, and surrounded by tall stonewalls.

The young man scoffs. 'I'm guessing that's where the nobility lives.' His eyes stray over to look at the smaller huts outlining the entire capital and he raises a brow. 'What the hell? Even the poor have decent looking huts? Well, guess the man in charge isn't as bad as I thought he was, though his traveling policies still suck.'

Ichigo finds a quaint little teashop near the center of the city and enters to finally let his aching legs take a break. He slumps down on the farthest bench in the shop and lets his back lean against the wall.

He orders himself some dumplings as a waitress stops by his table, and returns to resting back against the wall. He closes his eyes and tries to imagine a huge hot spring just for him when he somehow manages to find Ishida's place. Ichigo scowls as he remembers that he has no idea where to find his annoying friend's house.

"You're a dumbass Kurosaki. You plan everything out and the one small but important detail about who'll be housing you for the next months you'll be staying here and you forget to write down the address. Perfect." He continues to berate himself and his stupidity as the waitress brings him his order of dumplings.

He grabs some and takes a bite as he contemplates on how he's going to track down Ishida's house. "He's a pretty well-known guy." He mouths out through chews. "Perhaps if ask the owner of the teashop, he'll tell me where to find his place."

He's fixing to go with this plan when something catches his eye. Using his peripheral vision, he spots the same merchants who had been eying him suspiciously back in the border sitting casually while whispering to each other. Ichigo notices their eyes continuously looking over at a young couple enjoying some tea. He narrows his brown eyes as the merchants smirk amongst themselves, and the young man realizes these weren't merchants at all, but lowlife nin out looking for some quick cash.

From the richly decorated, and detailed embroidery covering the young couple's clothes, Ichigo easily assumes that these nin were after some pretty rich people.

He lets out a sigh and pulls his hat lower over his face, his mind in deep turmoil. 'What the fuck am I supposed to do now? I can't just let those bastards rob those innocent people, but…I got my own problems to deal with…'

Ichigo looks over at the young couple again, trying to see if perhaps they were smart enough to bring some guards with them on their day out. He grimaces when he notices the only finely made carriage by the teahouse is empty of guards, only the horseman and footmen.

"Fuck!" he whispers silently to himself.

His brown eyes land on the young woman's face, and he notices her happy glowing smile, his eyes lower and widen as they spot out that the young woman…is pregnant.

He looks away, a look closest to uncertainty written all over his face. He clenches his fist, his eyes go back to the nin and he grinds his teeth at the smug expressions they're all wearing.

The young couple rise from their table, leave their payment and a small tip before heading out of the teahouse and into their carriage. Ichigo's vision follow as the nin each slowly get up, securing their weapons around their bodies and exit the teahouse. As the carriage rolls down the street and towards the forest path that leads to the secluded neighborhoods of the nobles, the nin vanish in swirls of wind and dust.

Ichigo already knows what they're planning, and with a swift twirl of his cloak, he vanishes from the teashop, a handful of coins left on the table next to half-eaten dumplings.

'I don't know why the hell I'm doing this for complete strangers, but…' A flash of the pregnant young woman crosses the young man's mind and he smirks half-heartedly. 'There's no way in hell I'm gonna let those bastards threaten an innocent life for their damn selfish reasons.'

Ichigo jumps up unto a shop's roof, strains his eyes to spot a blur of black and he soon disappears into the branches of the forest's trees.

--

"You look so entertained Kuchiki-_sama_." An amused voice whispers next to her ear as a tall redheaded middle-aged man looks over the scrolls given to her by her brother.

Rukia tries to hold in her urge to stomp at the young man's foot and opts to hiss out angrily. "Renji. .. Before I shove this paperweight down your throat."

To prove her point, she slowly covers the marble paperweight in her hand and squeezes it.

Renji feels a drop of sweat roll down his face and he motions his hands in a defensive manner as he sheepishly replies. "Sorry, sorry. I couldn't help myself Rukia. You look completely miserable just sitting there watching my old man read over the scrolls."

Both of them look over as the older man mumbles out something, nods, and then continues reading. "For the fifth time." They both miserably breathe out.

Rukia pats her best friend's back with sympathy as her violet eyes train on his. "Renji, promise me when you take over you won't turn into your father. I don't think I'll be able to handle meetings like these for much longer."

Renji shudders and looks down at the small woman with a sympathetic look of his own. "Hell no! Don't even joke about that Rukia! The last thing I want is to be like pops over there." Renji sighs and pops one of his shoulders. "Besides, as the only heir to the Abarai clan, I can pretty much run things the way I wanna once dad hands over the responsibility to me."

Rukia smiles at Renji's confident smirk and takes the opportunity to tease him. "What's this now? Renji finally decided to grow some balls and actually _wants_ to take over after his daddy?"

The young Kuchiki heir holds in her fit of laughter as Renji blushes angrily and huffs out before turning to look away at her.

Rukia's about to apologize when Renji's father coughs to get their attention, and then proceeds to put the scroll down on the table for all of them to see.

"Lady Kuchiki, I have read your brother's intended purposes for allowing my clan to use our elite nin, and I have agreed to accept to his terms." He nods his head, a sign for his servants to bring an ink and quill to begin the signing of the scrolls.

Rukia places her regal expression back on her face, and Renji calmly returns back to his father's side, their duties as nobles once again reining their thoughts. As the young redhead sits next to his father, the Abarai servants place the ink and Abarai seal stamp next to their leader; bow and leave the room.

Rukia inclines her head and speaks in a soft but stern tone. "I'm glad our conditions are well within your limits to accomplish. Hopefully with these scrolls signed and given to my brother, your clan's home will finally be at peace from these bothersome nuisances."

The old man nods solemnly and grabs a quill to dip in the ink. "I hope so as well. With Renji almost at age to take over, I would be more at peace if I knew I was giving my son a clan that was free of unwanted turmoil."

Renji pats his father's back lovingly, noticing that his father was already showing signs of a man finally fatiguing in age. Rukia agrees silently and sends her friend a smile as the Abarai leader signs the scrolls. Renji's father then passes it on to him and he signs the scrolls as well.

The whole procedure lasts only a few minutes, and Rukia finds herself with the scrolls again, placing the Kuchiki seal on both scrolls to legitimize the agreement between her country and the Abarai clan. She places the scrolls back in the wooden box and orders her guards to prepare her carriage for her departure.

She bows to the Abarai leader and states formerly, "As of this moment your clan is allowed to use any, if not, all of your special forces to rid yourselves of the menace plaguing your clan."

Both Renji and his father bow back with respect and answer just as formerly. "We thank you for allowing us to use our special forces, we will let Lord Byakuya know of our success at driving these nin out of our clan's land as soon as it's done."

Rukia smiles and rises from the table. "I expect nothing less of our strongest allies. I will return for a casual visit when able Lord Abarai." The man bows again and replies,

"Whenever you wish to visit Lady Kuchiki our doors will be opened for you." The man pats Renji's back and orders his son. "Please accompany Lady Kuchiki to our gates Renji, and then come to the training room, we have much left to teach that clumsy body of yours."

With that, the Abarai leader leaves the meeting room; already ordering his personal guards to send out the word that their special forces should be assembled for battle.

Renji sighs, gets up and follows after Rukia as they both head towards the main entrance of the mansion. They both quickly enter into a casual conversation, Rukia teasing her best friend over his 'clumsiness' as his father had said back in the meeting room.

"Oi!" He yells out, his face burning red. "I'm not clumsy you short woman! I just have moments where my balance isn't at its best, that's all."

Rukia smirks as he opens the shoji doors for her. "Oh, really? Well, then I must be a merchant's lover if that's the case."

Renji growls out and crosses his arms over his chest. "Please, as if a merchant can handle your attitude problem, plus those mood swings of yours. He'd have to be a royal pain in the butt like you to be able to handle your crap."

Rukia narrows her eyes at Renji, his smirk only making her anger grow. "Very funny, pineapple boy! You really shouldn't insult the girl that's kicked your sorry ass for the past five years in close combat practices."

She laughs as she gets her desired reaction from her friend. "You conniving little wench!" he hisses out as they arrive at front courtyard, where her carriage awaits her.

The young man lets out a heavy sigh and lets the matter go, giving Rukia's hair a small ruffle. She pouts at the action, but looks up curiously at Renji's worried expression.

"What?" She asks quietly as she rearranges her hair again.

"Has your brother…brought up…you know…" He scratches his scalp, his mouth forming a tight line.

Rukia smiles sadly upon realizing what he's trying to say and shakes her head. "Fortunately, he's been far too busy to even bring the subject of marriage to me."

Renji lets out a breath of relief. "That's good, that means you still got a chance to find your own guy to marry."

Rukia doesn't notice the tinge of hope in his tone of voice and looks down with apprehension. "Yes, but I'm not sure if I have the time or the will power to find this 'special' guy. Eventually nii-sama will mention marriage, and I'll become another married noble woman."

Renji hides his look of disappointment, and squeezes her shoulder reassuringly. "Chin up Rukia! I'm sure the guy you're looking for is out there somewhere; don't give up so easily just cause of time restraints. Never know, he could be closer than you think."

Rukia smiles up at her taller companion and gently grips his hand. "Thank you Renji. I best be going, I have some lessons to do at home today." She walks down the steps and into her carriage, waving from her window. "I'll visit you soon Renji, try not to be clumsy during training today."

As her carriage rolls out of his clan's gates and into the forest path, the young man shakes his head, a goofy smile on his face.

"That damn woman, she's too good to be true sometimes."

--

Rukia looks out her window with an expression close to boredom, as the horse in the front leisurely pulls the carriage along. Her violet eyes follow along, as the trees grow thicker and sturdier as they enter the center part of the forest. She's already contemplating what to have as a small snack before going to her afternoon lessons, her mundane routine making her agitated as she thinks.

She smiles lightly, her visit with her best friend Renji lifting up her mood slightly from what it was earlier in the day.

"I should really visit more often." She sighs. "Who knows how long Renji and I have left before our duties as nobles force us into the lives of the married, and then we won't be able to see each other at all."

Rukia is interrupted from her thoughts as she feels a painful jolt overcome her carriage; nearly making her hit her head on the carriage's roof from the impact. She growls out in frustration and fixes her kimono before looking out her window to see what could have caused the horses to suddenly stop.

Her guards are already in their defensive stance, covering all four corners of her carriage, in the distance she can see another carriage…being robbed.

She strains her eyes to see if the people who own the carriage have already escaped. She stifles a gasp when she spots a young couple cowering against the trunk of a tree, two nin standing over them with swords aimed at their throats. She looks back to see shuffling inside the carriage, quickly coming to the conclusion that there are about eight nin robbing the young couple.

Something swells inside Rukia as she watches the scene unfold before her, and she clenches her fists together, making a decision that will alter her life forever.

'There's no way I can call myself a royal heir to this country if I cannot protect my people.'

She pushes the door open and jumps out of her carriage, her sword already in her hand. Her guards stop her, all holding their own weapons.

"My lady. We cannot allow you to go any further. Your life is top priority in this critical situation, please return to your carriage and we will handle these nin."

Rukia releases an agitated sigh and pushes two of her guards aside. They try to prevent her from going further, but seize their movements at her spiteful look.

"I will not stand by while I watch an innocent couple that live in MY country be robbed blind by these vulgar nin. Now you either assist me in this battle, or you step aside and let me fight. Whichever you choose, I will still go fight them."

The four guards give each other nervous glances, realizing that arguing with their lady would prove pointless in their current situation. With reluctant eyes, they all nod and proceed to head towards the carriage, Rukia right behind them.

The two nin holding the couple hostage are the first to notice the royal guards and quickly aim their weapons at them. Two of Rukia's guards jumps over them, appearing behind the two nin and initiate their fight. Rukia sends her other two guards to stop as many of the nin rummaging through the carriage as possible and lead the rest outside so she could finish the job. They nod and begin to attack the nin surrounding the carriage.

Rukia runs towards the trembling couple and gives them a sympathetic look as she sees their terrified looks. Her violet eyes gain a flame of anger as she notices that the young woman is pregnant.

"Damn bastards, they show mercy to no one, not even woman carrying a child inside her." She hisses out, untying the rope around the couples' waists.

Rukia orders the couple to run to her own carriage and remain inside while she and her guards handle the rogue nin who attacked them. The young man is about to agree when his eyes widen and he points a shaky finger upwards towards the sky above her.

Rukia turns to see a long slivery light miss her head by mere inches and hit her right shoulder instead. She twirls around and lands on the branch of a tree, cringing at the pain already shooting up her jagged cut.

She spots her attacker, his smirk clearly visible from the opposite side of the road. She scowls as he blows her a kiss. She stands up on the branch, and loosens her obi, allowing her kimono skirts to fly out openly and giving her legs room to run and attack.

"You'll regret that." She states calmly, already unsheathing her weapon.

The nin merely laughs out loud and takes out a large shuriken from his back. "You're playing with fire your highness." She flinches upon realizing these nin know who she is. "If we can handle the little Abarai nin from your ally clan then you will be no problem at all."

Her eyes widen. "You've been the ones attacking the Abarai …"

She doesn't get a chance to finish as the pointed edge of his shuriken makes contact with her blade. She lowers herself with one hand and gives the man a powerful kick to his knees, causing him to hiss as he falls off the branch. He lands back on the ground, only to be attacked by a flurry of purple as Rukia continues an assault of continuous kicks to his body. He uses a jutsu to create smoke and cause her to lose concentration; Rukia merely smirks and takes out a small fan. She spins around the fan seeming to make the smoke vanish.

"Don't get too confident little princess." The man shouts out as his remaining men knock out her guards, their weapons already covered in some of their blood.

Rukia curses inwardly, her guards had only managed to knock out four, which meant she was up against the four that were left. She gingerly grabs her injured shoulder.

'If he can injury me so easily, then me going up against four of equal strength and stamina…I'll be lucky if I have any of my limbs are left to use after this.'

As if reading her mind, the four nin surround her from above in the trees, their beady eyes already coming up with ways to kill her. She stiffens, her sword already in a defensive stand.

Suddenly she feels a strong wind surround her, and a smell so familiar to her, fills her nostrils as the wind settles. She closes her eyes for a moment and then opens them, a tall shadowy figure stands just in front of her, two long swords held in the figure's hands.

Rukia eyes the man suspiciously and whispers out harshly. "Who are you stranger?! And what made you think you can interfere with someone else's fight?"

She hears a scoff and for some reason it angers her further. "Look missy, if it wasn't obvious to you, you're up against high-classed nin who are known for their brutality. Like you were honestly gonna survive five minutes with these bastards if I hadn't shown up? Please, I ain't stupid, and I know you're not either."

Rukia scowls at the back of his head, and finally takes notice of one distinct factor of this young man who suddenly appeared to help her from this ordeal. Her violet eyes widen and she breathes out.

"O-Orange…hair."

The young man ignores her redundant words and smirks up at the men. "So what'cha say midget? Wanna tag-team and beat the shit out of them or not?"

* * *

**That's all she wrote my dear readers! I know, I'm a bad person for leaving the chapter like this, but trust me chapter three will be gushing with awkward IchiRuki moments that you'll all forgive me lol.**

**As for now, reviews are enjoyed, but not expected.**

**End.  
**


	4. Chapter 3: The First of Many Battles

**A/N: Bet you didn't see this coming did you? xDDD **

**"Oh my god! She's updated a story??! It's the apocalypse, everyone run!!" **

**Honestly though, I'm sure that's how some of you feel after a nearly five month absence of this story. I send my apologies now. As you can see I only managed to submit one other IchiRuki story between my dry spells of updates (All due to real life kicking me in all sort of directions). Sad to say I'm not entirely sure when the next update will come for this story after this chapter. College and a job have me trying to balance my hobbies and work without me going on overload and passing out in the middle of one of my classes :p**

**I will try to get the next one out quicker...no promises though okay? Now, on to the chapter info! :D**

**This one is basically the showdown between Ichigo, Rukia, and those pesky little ninja they encountered trying to rob a noble couple. Remember when I said to pay attention to the nin? Yea, keep doing that, because next chapter I'm including a little scene that'll boost up their importance big time. Some IchiRuki in there as well, even if they just 'technically met' and such xD.**

**Byakuya will be brought in next chapter as well, and this time I'm really putting up a poll to decide who the main villain will be, since (as all of you can obviously tell hehehe) I don't have the time to really think this through and pick the antagonist myself. I'm letting my readers do that work for me hahaha.  
**

**Next chapter will also be boasting some more IchiRuki, but if I said more I'd spoil you kiddies rotten :p **

**(Starting to wonder if Disclaimers really serve a point) Still...Disclaimer: Bleach isn't mine  
**

**

* * *

  
**

The four nin watch the exchange between the noble and the traveler with weary eyes. They had not expected to have interference from some random nin, let alone one who seemed to exude a lot of raw power. For a moment they were left dumb as to what to do with this added problem.

They had the Kuchiki heir, which they knew they could defeat easily. Her style was more defensive than anything else, and she already had a severe shoulder wound to deal with. This stranger though, was making them grow uneasy as he continued to bicker with the Kuchiki.

Rukia eyes the four nin standing perfectly still above them and tries to calm down her growing anger at the young man mocking her with his cool indifference and know-it-all tone of voice.

"You want to fight together to beat these nin?" She whispers out harshly, her left hand gingerly holding her shoulder wound.

Ichigo raises a brow at the short woman's wide-eyed look, and bites back just as harshly. "What's with that look huh? I'm helping you here the least you can do is put in some effort."

Rukia's face turns three shades redder at his comment and fights the urge to tremble in anger. "Listen here you ignoramus! These nin are nothing but a bunch of criminals using dirty tactics to get some quick cash. I've been trained by the highest level nin in our country, they're no match for me."

The young man's brown eyes focus on the girl's fiery violet gaze as she speaks her mind, and he can't help but feel slightly impressed at her energy and will.

He scoffs and turns back to look at the men surrounding them. "Whatever reason makes you fight I'll take it, just focus and kick their butts before their brains start to function and they come up with a half-assed plan that actually works."

The young heiress already feels like biting this idiot's head off, but decides that his physical brute strength was something she needed at the moment. She focuses her attention back to the nin and she aims her pristine white blade towards the ninja that had caused her shoulder injury.

"I don't know your style berry boy…" She ignores the indignant yell the young man gives by her random choice of a nickname for him and continues. "..but I just want you to make sure they don't go near those civilians, you understand?"

Ichigo's gaze goes to the two cowering nobles holding each other close at the back of the carriage the short woman had appeared from. He smirks, and aims his two long black swords up towards the nin again, all flinching at his action.

"I'm all for chivalry miss, but you're showing a really fierce devotion to trying to protect total strangers…why the interest?"

The young man's eyes widen when he sees her smile, her face seeming to glow with an energy that was leaving him stunned. Her legs slowly change position as she moves to an offensive stance.

"I protect…what more reason do I need?"

She vanishes in a swirl of cold air and reappears next to the nin who had injured her earlier and aims a blast of cold energy at his chest. The nin curses and jumps away, the attack managing to leave a razor-thin cut across his chest.

"You bitch." He mutters as he takes out his own weapon and aims it at Rukia, who's now standing steadily on one of the tree branches.

She feels the chakra from the other nin begin to close in on her, when the same gust of wind surrounds her, and her back is suddenly met with another longer more muscled back. The nin stop their attack, and reappear in a circle around the two of them. Rukia ignores the shooting pain coming from her shoulder as she lifts her sword towards the same nin again.

"You doing okay?" She hears the orange-haired man whisper behind her as he repels a set of shuriken thrown their way.

She grunts, her violet eyes losing focus for a bit as the blood loss from her wounds finally begins to affect her body. She shakes it off, and keeps her sword steady.

"I'll be fine orange-san, you just worry about those nin after your head." She leaps from the branch and mouths an incantation before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Ichigo sends a worried glance towards her vanishing form, but quickly replaces it with a scowl as the remaining three nin begin another attack on him.

He twirls his sword around him before releasing a crescent shape energy blast towards the three nin. Two of them are hit directly and crash against the opposite end of the vast forest. Ichigo lets out a small laugh, glad that his swordsmanship hadn't gone rusty on him. The remaining nin jumps over the orange-haired man and disappears into another circle of trees. He grabs his side, cursing the young man's accuracy to hit them even at their top speed.

He is only allowed another second before it's ended when Ichigo seemingly appears from one of the branches, and grabs him around the neck. The nin grips Ichigo's arm in an attempt to try and be set free. He finds his oxygen cut off further when Ichigo's hold only tightens and his eyes narrow with malice as he whispers harshly into the man's ears.

"All right you pathetic excuse for a ninja, you're gonna tell me why you're attacking the nobles here, and why that chick down there seems to know about you."

The nin sucks in a small breath, and tries to speak. "W-Why should I tell y-you anything?" He coughs as Ichigo constricts his neck even further.

"You're not really in the position to be a prick about answering right now you bastard, so I suggest you talk."

The man's face begins to turn an unhealthy shade of red, as Ichigo puts more pressure against his windpipe, making the nin have no access to oxygen at all. Just as the nin begins to fade into unconsciousness and considering just betraying his leader and telling the young man everything, a loud boom is heard back towards the carriages.

Ichigo curses inwardly as he senses the girl's chakra suddenly decrease dramatically. He gets up and roughly pushes the nin against the tree trunk. He points one of his blades against the nin's throat.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet. As soon as go take care of that leader of yours you're answering everything I want answered."

Ichigo jumps off the branch and heads quickly towards the source of the blast. His brown eyes catch the billowing smoke coming from a small ditch feet from the carriages and jumps towards it.

His expression turns frantic when he can't spot the young woman or the nin she had started to fight.

"Hey!!" He yells at the top of his lungs when he spots the area where the blast must have originated. He scans the area, and notices skit marks from sandaled feet making their way towards the deeper parts of the forest. He scowls and puts his swords back in their sheaths.

"Damn stupid woman, she's gonna commit suicide out there if she goes in any deeper with the wounds I'm sure she has after this fire bomb blast."

As he heads towards the direction of the continuing battle, a small blur of purple buzzes past him and crashes against one of the trunks. He turns around and his eyes widen when he spots the girl bleeding even more profusely, and her shoulder wound nearly wide open.

Rukia grunts loudly at the impact and tries to stand up again, only to feel an excruciating pain shoot up through her legs and spread across her body. Her arms tremble for a moment and collapse from under her, making her once again slump on the ground.

She opens one eye and manages to spot a bright set of orange hair running rapidly towards her. She allows herself to smile, her wounds and loss of blood making her hallucinate and think it was the boy she's constantly dreaming about.

When the young man kneels next to her battered body, her smile falters as she realizes it's the man who had suddenly appeared and began to aide her in the battle. She lets out a ragged sigh and turns her head away.

"Oh, it's…" she coughs up blood that she ignores. "…just you."

Ichigo frowns at her disappointed tone of voice and checks her over, his scowl only deepening at how serious her injuries were.  
"Stupid midget, with these injuries you should be thankful for anyone finding you." His hand gingerly touches her shoulder wound, and he jumps at her pained groan. His eyes soften and he breathes out heavily at how she let herself get so beat up.

"I thought you could handle it." He whispers as he rips some of her sleeve to close her shoulder wound up.

Rukia lets out another groan and lets out a chuckle. "I did fool. That leader has a couple of missing limbs he's not getting back." She manages to lift her finger to point towards the area where she was thrown past, and the young man's eyes widen when he spots a charred arm and leg.

'That ice power of hers can tear off body parts that cleanly? Amazing!'

His stunned reaction doesn't last long as he turns back to see the woman's face become dangerously pale. He feels his heart skip a beat, and a sudden realization dawns on him as his two hands cup her face…he doesn't want this woman to die.

A complete stranger, who he's only known for a mere hour or two, and for some reason the thought of her death scared the crap out of him.

He looks her over again, trying to see if another wound was making her lose even more blood than the shoulder wound was. He feels the fear of her death grow within him and his hands begin to tremble as her responses to his touches are growing slower and farther apart.

"H-Hey…stay with me now shorty…come on!" He shakes her lightly, and shakes her a bit harder when he hears no response.

Rukia ignores his voice, knowing it was dimming further and further away as she lets her mind slowly slip away. She feels a strong surge of chakra manifest itself back towards the direction the nin leader landed after one of her attacks, and she quickly forces herself to stay awake. He apparently had more fight in him than she'd hoped for. The orange-haired man's voice finally reaches her ears and she's stumped by how worried it sounds.

She opens her violet eyes and stares at bright relieved brown orbs as they roam over her face again and again. She grimaces, not liking the look he was giving her and her current state, no matter how lousy it might be.

"Damn it you stupid woman, nearly gave me a heart attack just now." Ichigo's voice trembled as he spoke, which stumped the young woman even more.

They were practically strangers, why was he showing such open concern over her well-being? She's about to voice out her inquiries, when the chakra from earlier doubles in intensity and begins to head in their direction in an incredibly high speed.

She forces her hands to move and they latch on to the front of the man's cloak as she pulls him down to face her.

"M-Move…NOW."

It's all she can get out before another fire blast is thrown in their direction. She tries to reach for her weapon, but suddenly feels a blast of air hit her as she's lifted up off the ground and carefully placed against a tree trunk. She opens her eyes to see the same young man with his back facing her, two large swords in his hands as they're pointed towards the half-dead nin dragging himself towards them.

'Even with missing limbs he's still going?!'

She lets out a small growl, annoyed that this bastard just wouldn't die. She tries to lift herself up and lets out a loud groan when she feels her shoulder wound open up again.

"Stop moving!" Ichigo yells out, his body growing tense at the fact that this guy's chakra was increasingly becoming less and less controlled. He knew that man was probably going suicidal on them and would use the next fire blast with his body as the ammo to blast him and the girl to tiny burnt pieces.

"Look, that guy's clearly gone nuts on us and is planning to blow half this forest to the ground and us with him, so I'd appreciate it if you'd just let me concentrate by staying put!"

He whispers out harshly at the young woman breathing shallowly behind him. Ichigo turns to reassure her he'd patch her up as soon as he was done with the leader, when his eyes nearly pop out of his sockets as she again tries to move to stand up.

'Did she just ignore everything I said to her?!'

"Hey!"

He's silenced by the dullness in her indigo eyes as she smiles up at his and shakes her head.

"I'm not going to interfere, even a warrior must know when they're no longer of any use in battle."

She stretches out her hands, indicating him to come closer. His eyes glare down at the wounded nin below and he sighs before quickly making his way over to her.

"Okay, what is it? You obviously want something from me so you'll finally listen and let yourself rest from those wounds."

She nods, and he grows increasingly uncomfortable by the fact that her indigo colored eyes are growing dimmer and dimmer.

"W-What's your…"She coughs and he winces at how he can literally hear her lungs rattling from the strain. "Your name?"

His eyes widen, here they were in the middle of a life-or-death situation and she was asking for his name?

"Are you…you must have had a blow to the head too to be asking me something like that at a time like this!!"

She laughs, and though it's hoarse Ichigo thinks perhaps it's lighter and softer if she were laughing in different circumstances.

She winces and the pained expression on her face makes Ichigo's stomach twist violently as he tries to see if her shoulder wound was reopening further. Rukia opens her eyes with difficulty and whispers her question again.

"Don't. You're seriously injured, now's not the time to be worried about what my name is." Ichigo reprimands her silently, his brown eyes keeping a close watch on the nin still dragging himself towards them.

Rukia sees the man and only smiles. "I might not survive this if hasn't been obvious to you idiot. The least you can do is tell me the name of the guy who helped me try to protect my people."

Her violet eyes seem to return to their intense hue for a moment, and Ichigo seems to be absorbed into them, answering her question with an understanding nod.

"It's Ichigo."

She smiles again, her eyes closing. "See? That wasn't so hard now was it Ichigo?"

He frowns, not liking the tone her voice carries as she speaks those words.

"Dumb midget, talking like you're gonna die or something like that." He scoffs and stands back up, his icy stare directed at the man already preparing the last firebomb.

"As soon as I take care of this bastard I'm taking you to a clinic and patching those wounds up. You're not dying here today, got it?"

His determined tone surprises Rukia, and she stares at his retreating back as he makes his way towards the fallen nin leader.

The man smirks as he spots the two of them exchange words and then Ichigo jumping down from the tree to meet him on the ground below.

"Saying your final goodbyes to the useless woman over there?" the nin voices out, his voice scratchy and hoarse from the pain he's trying to hide.

Ichigo smirks taking out one of his long swords and aiming at the nin's head. "No, just making sure she's not dying on me so she can see your painful death."

The leader laughs, and then begins to cough as blood spurts out from his mouth and stains the dry earth beneath him.

"You're quite arrogant boy. I may have been defeated by that little girl, but my clan's already infiltrated her land and her ally's lands, there's no stopping us now." He uses his remaining hand to stain his thumb with his blood as he begins to form a symbol on the ground. "Still, my consolation prize of killing you both off will also be an added bonus!!"

The man pulls himself into the middle of the symbol he wrote and he begins to glow an eerie red color as electricity begins to form around his wounded body.

Ichigo merely watches, his eyes void of any sympathy for the man as he takes out a scroll, and spreads it out in front of him. Biting into his thumb he marks the scroll with his blood and whispers a single phrase.

"Defense element three: Ishi Kuiki."

A bright light immerses from the scroll and the nin's eyes widen as Ichigo and Rukia are both surrounded by a bright gray sphere. He growls as he feels his insides begin to burn as the bomb begins to ignite within him.

"You son of a bitch!! I should have known!! You're a Kurosaki!"

The nin disappears in a flash of red and an explosion follows, shaking the trees and making the forest echo the bomb's loud blast.

The smoke quickly clears and all that is left is a burnt mark on the ground. Ichigo lets out a sigh and releases the barrier. His attention is held on the remaining unconscious or dead enemy nin for only a moment before he jumps back onto the tree to go and see of the young woman's condition.

Rukia can feel her breathing becoming difficult and her vision blurry as Ichigo's figure closes in on her again. She cough lightly and lets the young man check her over again as he reaches her.

He scowls at the dark red stain on her make-shift bandages and tries to touch the wound when Rukia reacts violently and lets out a loud heavy groan.

"Sorry." He whispers out.

"I-It's fine." Rukia barely manages to voice out before the pain on her shoulder prevents her from talking all together.

"Hey, lets go back down to see if those nobles aren't injured or anything okay?"

Ichigo lifts Rukia by the waist and carefully carries her down from the tree. He makes his way towards the carriages, all the while making sure the young woman's wounds aren't stirred anymore.

He notices her eyes open and close, and guesses she's still somewhat conscious. His eyes look over her small battered body and he sighs.

"Not sure if you can hear me, but I'd like to know your name too. You know, so I can tell all my friends about the midget who's butt I saved."

He believes his light-hearted comment goes unnoticed by the young woman, until minutes later she responds with a very quiet groggy voice.

"It's Rukia…and that isn't… funny…fool."

The young man tries to hide his small smile, more worried over how shallow her breathing was becoming as they neared the carriage. He sees the man and woman still holding on to each other as he reaches the carriage. The young nobleman looks up first and his eyes widen as he spots Rukia resting limply against Ichigo's chest.

"I-Is she doing okay? What happened?"

He asks, standing up on wobbly feet as he helps his pregnant wife get steadily back up as well.

Ichigo's eyes grow more concerned as he sets Rukia inside the carriage to check over her wounds again. The pregnant woman peeks over to see Rukia's face better and lets out a mousy gasp as she realizes something.

"Oh dear! We must get her help quickly…she's the heir…."

Before she could finish the three are surrounded by a large blast of air that surrounds them. Ichigo automatically pulls the two nobles behind him, making sure the man was holding on to his wife securely.

Six or more ninjas seem to materialize in front of the three of them, their purple and blue robes swaying with the wind as they scan the area around them. Ichigo's eyes widen as he notices that these nin were from the royal guard that also guarded the Kuchiki borders.

'I can probably tell them about these rogue nin and their plans on sabotaging and taking over Kuchiki territory little by little.'

He turns to see inside the carriage and noticing Rukia's condition only worsening he makes the conclusion that Rukia's health comes first. He doesn't notice the group of nin following his worried gaze at the injured young woman.

As soon as they spot their leader's sister in the condition she is in, the ninja surround Ichigo and push back the couple. Their weapons are at his throat as Ichigo stands perfectly still amidst their heated glares. He gives them a stunned look, which quickly turns angry as he feels their growing chakra turn violent.

"What the hell is your deal?!" He barks out, only growing more pissed as their swords are only pointed more closely to his neck and chest.

"You are not a citizen of our land odd warrior. Your clothes appear of one who's traveled and there's blood on your clothes."

The leader of the group speaks out, and his steely eyes narrow further as they focus on the unconscious Rukia again.

"It's only obvious to conclude you're the one whose caused our lady Kuchiki's injuries."

Ichigo is stunned once again at the title given to Rukia, as he realizes he'd been fighting alongside the heir to the Kuchiki kingdom.

He grows anxious to try and explain the truth to them as they begin to close in further on him.

"Wait! Look you got it all wrong! She'd been fighting a group of…"

Ichigo feels a painful zap of something searing and hot whip across his neck before he's sent hard onto the ground from the impact. He hisses out as the pain intensifies and spreads over his body. He sees the feet of the royal guard surround him and begin to tie him up in chakra-fused ropes.

His brown eyes look up to see three of the ninjas taking out Rukia from the carriage and moving her towards another one that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He tries to untangle himself, a growing need to see if she was going to be okay pushing him to escape. He feels another zap of the same attack hit his back, and he lets out a yell, the pain forcing him to slowly lose consciousness.

As his eyes lose focus and slowly shut close, he spots Rukia's limp little hand disappear inside the other carriage.

"R-Rukia…"

* * *

**I hope that wasn't as boring to you as it's beginning to look to me now that I've re-read it -sighs-**

**The next one will be better! That's a promise since I have much more planned for that chapter than this one. **

**Still I hope you all enjoyed the read, and as always reviews are appreciated but not expected.**

**End. (Go IchiRuki! Sorry had to add that at the end xDD)  
**


	5. Chapter 4: The Reunion

**Another update. Yes I know it's been over half a year since my last one, but...eh you all know why no need for explanations right? Heh, anyways I finally came back to this one because I was attempting to write my NaraSaku fic, but I for the life of me can't get over a huge writer's block I have for it. So, this bad boy came to try and help me get over that huge bump :D **

**Basic chapter summary: Rukia recovers, Byakuya is introduced, Byakuya is evil lord for hurting Ichigo, Ichigo is finally released from being a prisoner in the Kuchiki mansion. Next chapter will introduce the main villains...antagonists...whatever you want to call them. Might add some humor to ease the drama and tension from the first part of the next chapter as well...we'll see :P**

**If anyone is still reading this (lol) there is a plot to all this mess I call a story, next chapter reveals it as well, and then from there I'll add the details as to why Ichigo and Rukia are involved :D So that's it for this update, please enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach isn't mine :D

* * *

  
**

She could feel something warm and cozy covering her body. Something soft and comforting held her head in place, and she could smell the distinct fragrance of plum blossoms in bloom.

She moves her head slightly, and feels a numbing pain surround her skull. She lets out a groan, and tries to move her neck around to grab her pounding head. She finally notices she's on a bed, and the softness surrounding her were the covers that kept her warm.

She attempts to open her eyes, but just as the pain that is inflicting her head, her eyes seem to be too painful to even move. She hears rustling outside, and the sound of a sliding door being opened. The scent of the plum blossoms increase ten-fold and her foggy mind clears some as she realizes where she is.

"I-I'm h-home." She croaks out, surprised at how worn out and strained her voice sounds.

"Rukia-sama!" the soft concerned voice is familiar to her, and she thinks she's smiling at the woman kneeling beside her.

"Ah…Suzuki-chan." Her voice is still strained, and she begins to cough shortly after as the woman's arms surround her forehead and her hands.

"M-My lady! You've been unconscious for nearly a week! Everyone had been worried you would never awaken…" Rukia can hear soft sniffling and hiccups, and her hand cups the woman's own trembling one.

"I-It's okay…" she coughs, "I'm fine."

The young servant stares at her lady's face, the huge purple bruise on her cheek barely swelling down in size. She sees the bandages sticking out of her yukata, bandages she herself had redressed numerous times, the scars and wounds scaring her every time she laid eyes on them. Her expression saddens further at the way her strong, independent lady looked so meek and tiny…just laying on her bed, her body bruised and nearly broken from the vicious attack days earlier.

"No, you're not." Suzuki whispers out through her quiet sobs, the past week of watching her lady and wondering whether or not she would survive her injuries finally toppling over and being released in her tears.

Rukia attempts to open her eyes again, but the light from what she assumes is the early rising sun bothers her aching lids and she gives up on opening them again. Her hand is still on Suzuki's and she gently pats it as the young woman cries for her.

"I'm sorry…" She manages to say before her dry throat refuses to let her say anymore.

Suzuki's green eyes look on, and she nods slowly, even though she knows her lady cannot see her and proceeds to get her some water.

Rukia feels the woman's hands gently help her up into a sitting position, and her chapped lips are soon met with a cool sensation of water, and she eagerly lets it run down her throat. Suzuki manages a smile as her lady drinks the entire cup, and her lips begin to slowly retain their rosy color.

"Do you think you can open your eyes my lady?" She asks, as she places some more pillows under Rukia to let her sit up in comfort.

Rukia's brows furrow as she concentrates, her eyelids twitching from her forced effort. Suzuki is about to suggest to let her eyes have some more hours of rest, when she spots some violet peeking through Rukia's eyelids. Her smile widens as the huge curious eyes she had learned to appreciate of her lady are once again seen after nearly a week of absence.

Rukia blinks rapidly, the light coming from the opened door bothering her vision. After a couple of seconds her eyes refocus on her room, the scenery outside, and Suzuki's overjoyed expression. Rubbing one eyelid the young woman laughs lightly at her servant and tries to ease the discomfort Suzuki feels.

"It looks like I've been sleeping for awhile if it took this long for me to simply open my eyes ne?"

The woman's green eyes crinkle in amusement despite the inappropriate use of her lady's sarcastic humor at a time like this.

"It's so good to have you back my lady. We were all so worried."

As she spoke, Suzuki helps Rukia move her limbs around to see how much the healing ointments had closed up her wounds.

Rukia winces at her lower abdomen as she twists to the side to try and pop her backbones. She smiles reassuringly at Suzuki as the young servant lets out a small gasp of concern.

"No worries. Looks like some of my injuries still need a bit of more healing. Tell me Suzuki-chan, how long have I been…unconscious?"

The young woman bites her lower lip, looks away for a second then gives Rukia, what she assumes is a failed attempt, at a sheepish smile. "A week my lady…you've missed a lot, and I'm afraid not all the news I have to tell you is good."

Rukia lets out a heavy sigh and rubs the back of her head, and she's slightly surprised that there's bandages covering the back of her neck as well. Letting a familiar bitter smile form on her lips Rukia lets her shoulders slump forward and nods.

"Go on then, I might as well know now before everyone in the mansion comes swarming into my room once they realize I've woken up."

Suzuki hesitates for a moment, more concerned with letting her lady have a few more hours of rest and perhaps some food to help regain some of her energy, but changes her mind when she sees Rukia's violet eyes glistening with anticipation.

"Well…you'll be happy to know the young man and his pregnant wife are safe and sound back at their home in the capital."

Rukia feels a wave of relief wash over her as she smiles at her young servant. She had forgotten why she had sustained the injuries covering her body, but upon hearing Suzuki's words the memories all flood back in her mind.

She had helped a young couple from being robbed and possibly killed by a group of rogue nin she had encountered after her visit with one of her brother's allies. She nods to herself in agreement, piecing together all the events that led to her losing consciousness as Suzuki continues to speak.

"They came to visit three days ago, and the young woman left you a bouquet of white roses for you my lady. I put them in your sitting room so you can go see them after I'm allowed to take you out of your room for some fresh air."

Rukia's violet gaze gets serious at her words. She knew what Suzuki was implying. She could tell by just the slightest of movement of any part of her body that she had been dealt with many injuries. Her brother was definitely not happy about this.

"B-Byakuya-sama…" Suzuki whispers out with a shiver in her voice. Her green eyes narrow as she recalls the way the lord's gray eyes had turned even icier than usual at the sight of his sister being carried into her room with blood dripping down both her arms. His voice had been just above a whisper…but it caused every guard in his presence to stiffen as he commanded them to leave the room and leave him be with the medic team already assessing Rukia's injuries.

The way his fists unclenched and then tightened again as the medic nin spoke out loud the extent of Rukia's wounds, Suzuki knew Byakuya was beyond angry at the situation before his eyes. Whether his anger was towards the men who did this to her lady, or to Rukia she had no idea.

"He…was very upset at the state you were in, he never once left your side as the medic nin worked on your injuries." Suzuki wrings her sleeve as she frowns deeply. "He's been in meetings with the elite squad's leader for the past six days trying to track down any of the survivors that managed to escape after you attacked them."

Rukia studies the bandages on her arms and wonders just how badly the nin had managed to injure her in that battle. She looks over at a corner where her sword rests and her eyes narrow, she may not remember how badly they got her, but she knew half of those nin met their end through her own powerful weapon.

"Lady Rukia?"

Rukia turns back around, Suzuki's gaze catching her off guard as she seems to be troubled over something.

"Sorry you were saying something about survivors?" Rukia states, her own expression turns troubled as she recalls something. "That's not possible Suzuki-chan. My memories may not have completely returned, but I know for a fact we killed nearly all of them, and any that lived would have died of their injuries."

"I had the same conclusion my lady." Suzuki inches closer to Rukia, her green eyes growing dark with irritation. "I know your skills from watching you train, but the lord had said you were not as skilled as you made yourself appear. They seem to have a survivor locked away now in the mansion's barracks who was caught with your blood."

Rukia's brows scrunch together in confusion as Suzuki continues her explanation, her voice growing angrier as she spoke. "That horrible nin must have attacked you while you were still tired and injured from defeating the other rogue nin. That was Byakuya-sama's conclusion, and now the elite's squad leader and the lord are trying to get him to talk, but it seems he's a coward who refuses to accept that he used a back-handed method to…"

Rukia hushes her with a lift of her hand and stares intently at the blanket covering her body. She could feel the pounding in her head returning as she pushes herself to think back to any detail of the fight with the rogue nin she could've missed. Suzuki stares at her lady in concern, had she said something out of place?

Rukia's brows scrunch further in concentration as she tries to put a face to the person or people who helped her defeat the nin. 'No…it was just one…that much I know. He and I were the ones who got rid of them…'

Rukia's eyes widen and she lets out such an unexpected gasp she startles Suzuki and causes her to jump back a bit.

She sees a tall young man, with lanky build but broad shoulders. He carried immensely powerful black katanas that radiated power when she witnessed him use it in battle. She recalls his annoying way of talking to her, and his immediate joke on her height. The one thing that she remembers the most, above all else, was his…bright orange hair.

"Ichigo…"

Suzuki blinks at her lady curiously and asks. "Ichigo…my lady? Who's that?"

Rukia's violet eyes darken in realization as her fists suddenly clench tightly onto the covers in her bed. "Suzuki…that man my brother has under arrest…tell me…does he happen to have orange hair?"

"Y-Yes, I believe the elite squad's leader mentioned the prisoner's unusual hair color." She raises a brow. "What does have to do with what we were talking about though…"

Suzuki only manages to say that last word before her lady vanishes in a flurry of blankets and sheets. She twirls around quickly, only managing to catch a glimpse of Rukia's wrinkled sleeping yukata as she speeds rapidly down the hall.

"M-My lady! Where are you going?" She runs down the hall trailing after her lady. "Your injuries haven't completely healed, they'll reopen if you keep running that fast…Lady Rukia!"

* * *

He wants to touch the huge bump he knew was pulsing painfully on his head, but as he blinks his eyes open he realizes something was restraining him from doing so. He grimaces as he spots the same iron shackles from before holding up his arms and locking them in place.

"Fucking bastards…" He swears as he spits out what he assumes is dried blood from his swollen and cut lip.

He moves around uncomfortably as he tries to ignore the pain coming from his head. He blinks his eyes repeatedly trying to get used to the dark enclosed prison cell he's locked in. He notices the dry blood splotches decorating his now tattered and ripped robes and lets a small smirk form on his lips.

"Geez, try to be a good samaritan to a couple in some random part of the woods in some unknown land I barely just arrived in and suddenly I'm public enemy number one." He cringes as his abdomen twitches from the injury that he's yet to have had a chance to heal. It's probably infected, he thinks as he again attempts to ignore his body's screams to be treated and cured.

He lets his mind wander back to the past week's events and his scowl returns ten-fold at this country's…methods on how to deal with supposed 'criminals' like him.

Byakuya…who he assumes is the leader by the haughty, better-than-thou attitude he exudes every time he's taken to the meeting room to be questioned over his involvement in the rogue nin attack, is the one pissing him off the most.

He talks to him as if he's some retarded child, or ignores him like he's a bug he wishes to get rid of as soon as possible. Ichigo scowls as he recalls how the 'lord' of the land seemed irked at the mere sight of him, and his cold eyes only darkened with malice when he kept trying to tell him and the nin he had nothing to do with the attack.

He releases a shaky sigh and damns both of the men for the twentieth time for refusing to let him get treated. Ignoring the now pounding headache he has from the bump those men probably gave him when they last interrogated him, Ichigo tries to hold in the pain.

'I wish I had my damn pouch with me, at least with that I'd be able to get the hell outta here before these psychotic bastards take me to my grave…'

He grimaces, and wonders why they're being so insistent on presuming he was the cause of everything, then his eyes lose a bit of their fire as he remembers the frail, tiny, white hand of the girl he had helped get rid of the nins with. He lets out a bitter laugh and hears it echo around the dark prison cell he's locked in.

'That's right…Rukia…she's the princess of this country…that probably explains the abuse now doesn't it.' He almost finds it funny, until the scorching pain from his side returns and he bites his lower lip to hold in his pained groan. 'I wonder if that little woman's all right…she was beaten up pretty badly…'

He shuts his eyes closed as the door of his enclosed cell opens and reveals the same two guards that have been taking him in and out to be beaten up more by the annoying nin asshole who interrogates him. Ichigo smirks up at the two as he lets his eyes open back up slowly. He moves his arm shackles a bit and throws a joke at the two stern men.

"Finally gonna let me outta of this hell hole for good or what ladies?"

He receives only a silent response from both men as they unlock his arm and leg shackles and push him towards the opened door. Ichigo groans as he feels his leg muscles weakening from only walking a few feet. The two guards notice and grab the orange-haired man by his arms and drag him towards the same room he's seen for the past week.

'Here we go again…' The young man thinks as he spots the two huge red doors in the distance.

* * *

Rukia can feel the jolting pain from her shoulder as she runs down the many corridors of her home. She grinds her teeth together and pushes forward, as she tries to get to the meeting room she knows Byakuya uses for the high-level criminals of their country. She fails to notice the sash around her sleeping yukata loosening and falling closer to her running feet. As she makes a sharp turn towards the hall that leads to the army meeting rooms, the sash slips under her foot and causes her to trip straight into the wooden floor.

She grunts at the impact the fall has on her body, and lets out a small scream of pain as her shoulder reacts as well. Rukia hears feet pattering to catch up to her and Suzuki's frantic pleas for her to stop. The young woman sits up, and scowls at how weak her arms are as they tremble to her weight.

"My lady!" Suzuki yells out in worry as she spots Rukia sitting on the floor. She kneels down and looks over the lady's condition. "See? I told you to be careful and stop running Lady Rukia! You just woke up from a week long injury-induced sleep, this is no time to be pushing your body to the limit!"

Rukia sends Suzuki a remorseful smile and shrugs at the reprimand she's given. "Forgive me Suzuki-chan…but…" Rukia's indigo eyes darken with feelings the young servant can't quite name, and watches as her lady lets out a sigh. "That man…that man Nii-sama has locked up for whatever reason…is innocent."

The servant's green eyes widen as she takes in her lady's words. "W-What do you mean Lady Rukia?"

Rukia slowly stand back on her feet with the help of Suzuki and gives the woman a bitter smirk. "It's just as you heard Suzuki…Ichigo is an innocent man…if anything this country should be calling him a hero…" She narrows her eyes and grasps Suzuki's arm tighter. "If it weren't for him…I'd be dead right now."

The servant woman opens her mouth to protest, willing to tell her lady that she saw Rukia's blood all over that man's clothes when he arrived, but shushes as she stares intently at her lady's indigo eyes. They held conviction, determination, and remorse for what her brother has done to that young nin. Suzuki feels a tension leave her body as she helps guide Rukia down the hall to reach the huge double red doors looming up ahead.

"I don't know why, but I believe your every word my lady…let us go help that young man."

Rukia smiles at Suzuki and nods her agreement as they both reach the doors that lead to the meeting room she knows her brother's been using to interrogate Ichigo. Rukia knocks loudly using the door handle hanging from the door, and waits only a mere second before hearing a harsh reply.

"Oi! We've already told everyone to stay away from this area while we're talking to the criminal! Any business you have with Lord Byakuya can wait until then!"

Rukia recognizes the voice as that of the elite nin leader under her brother's command. She scoffs, 'Of course my brother would choose the most violent of his men to get the job done.' She looks over at Suzuki, and gives the nervous girl a reassuring squeeze of her arm. "It'll be all right, you just have to help me get inside, after that I'll take over…ok?"

The young servant merely nods and pushes the large door open. She and Rukia both spot the familiar mask of the nin leader as he seems to scowl at them for opening the door. He seems ready to yell at them for disobeying when he recognizes Rukia supporting herself against Suzuki.

"M-My lady! You've awaken!" he bows down to her and raises his head to speak to her. "I'm relieved to see you're recovering well…but…" At this the man turns to look at his lord who's stood motionless the entire time.

Rukia stares at her brother as he slowly turns his head to acknowledge her presence. She feels his gray eyes study her trembling body and her haggard appearance and watches as he closes his eyes in disapproval.

"Rukia…"He pauses, and she narrows her eyes at how indifferent his tone still sounds when he talks to her. "You're being reckless again, return to your bed chambers immediately and rest. I will visit you later."

She feels the same submissive side of her began to reappear whenever she speaks to Byakuya, and looks away to try and clear her thoughts from his bothersome way of talking to her. As she does so, her indigo eyes widen as she spots a familiar head of orange hair looking down as he's held in place by two guards. She feels her lips opening to try and speak to him, but finds nothing coming out.

She frowns, and a wave of guilt engulfs her body as she studies his battered and beaten appearance. 'Brother's reputation proceeds him as usual…I'm sure he hasn't let Ichigo be treated or cleaned of his wounds…'

The young man seems to realize her staring as he lifts his head up and looks back at her. His amber eyes bore into her, as they seem to simply study each other's appearance after the battle they both helped each other in. He smirks at her, and she swears she sees relief swimming in those amber-colored eyes of his.

'You're okay…glad that didn't kill you off shorty…I was thinking you couldn't handle it.'

'And you're over here smirking like you're a victor or something…and yet you look like shit.'

Their thoughts seem to reach the other as their staring catches the attention of Byakuya. He coughs and breaks the small connection the two seem to have as Rukia looks back at him with anger now glinting in her eyes, and the obnoxious nin looking back down to the floor.

"Your unwavering attention to my prisoner intrigues me Rukia. Tell me, why do you see him as if he is your trusting friend?"

At Byakuya's words, Rukia stiffens and looks down to avoid his piercing gaze. It appeared her brother wasn't pleased that she seemed so worried for what he assumed was their enemy. She grimaces and holds back the lump forming on her throat as she looks back up at Byakuya and hopes her voice doesn't tremble.

"Because he is almost like a friend Nii-sama." She spots his brow raise slightly and continues. "You've let yourself come up with a quick conclusion without investigating properly brother…Ichigo is innocent."

She ignores the way his eye twitches at how she addresses the young nin and keeps talking. "I was surrounded by more than seven rogue nin, he helped me defeat them all!" She pushes herself forward and releases Suzuki's arm. "Without him helping me in that battle you would be without a sister Byakuya! Yet I awaken to the news that my savior is being beaten to death for only telling you the truth?"

Her outburst seems to stun the people in the room, even Ichigo who stares wide-eyed at the floor at how passionately this woman, who might as well be a stranger to him, defends him from her own brother. Byakuya is the only one to remain silent and unmoved by her words as he studies her appearance yet again.

His brow creases just slightly at how her legs tremble trying to sustain her balance. Her breathing was a bit erratic, and her whole appearance cried injured and meek.

"How can I trust your judgment Rukia…when you can barely stand on your own two feet?" His words are spoken calmly, but his eyes spoke anger and frustration. She was upsetting him.

Rukia begins to lower her head, a habit she formed whenever she spoke to him, but stops herself and tries to shake off the growing fear in her stomach.

"You're right. In my present condition, my memories of that battle are still blurry and inconsistent, but…" She looks over at the young man being held by the two guards. "…I know for a fact that he was the one who helped me…you're harming an innocent man brother."

Her indigo eyes don't waver as she speaks, and as she returns her attention to Byakuya, the man spots another emotion that leaves him a bit unsettled. He looks away and turns to walk back towards the other end of the vast room. Rukia waits with anxiety as the lord paces back and forth in deep thought. As Byakuya stops in the middle, she spots his shoulders sagging slightly, before they return to their stiff posture and he walks back towards the group.

"Very well. Though I'm still highly suspicious of this…nin, man, whatever he wants to call himself…I'll release him." Rukia breathes out a shaky sigh at her brother's words and almost lets out a happy laugh as he orders the guards to let go of Ichigo.

"It appears we'll have to start from square one and investigate again to try and track down the ones responsible for causing this violent disruption of my country's peace." Byakuya turns to his elite squad's leader and directs him to go to the next room to discuss new plans. "Rukia…once you've fully recovered I will be speaking to you as well, these rogue nin are no small matter and I'll need any information you might recall."

Rukia bows slightly and nods her agreement as Byakuya speaks, but she quickly turns back to stare at the injured man feet from her. The lord watches intently as his sister seems to contemplate whether going over to the nin's aid or not. 'There's something other than mere gratitude in her actions…I need to keep an eye on this.'

"I suggest you order the servants to help you tend to his wounds Rukia. In your condition you will cause him more harm than good if you try and heal him."

Rukia jumps at his words and gives Byakuya a bewildered look at how quickly he came to understand what she wanted to do. Her brows crease in worry as she accepts this as permission to go to him and look at his injuries. Byakuya's eyes follow Rukia as she takes slow steps to reach the fallen young man. Suzuki is right behind her and as both women reach Ichigo, Byakuya turns and begins to leave the room.

He stops at the opened doorway as the two guards from before hold the door for him. "He's still a suspect Rukia…and as such I've decided he'll be held in house arrest in our mansion until he's proven himself to be innocent of any crimes of this past attack."

Rukia stops her hand as it looks over a gash on Ichigo's side and turns around abruptly to give her brother a stunned expression. "B-But brother! I've already…"

"You've never been a good judge of character Rukia, I can only trust your words so far. He'll be under the guards watch…but you'll personally attend to his recovery after you've healed yourself." His eyes are like two cold stones as he stares her down. "You want to defend someone who's practically a stranger to you Rukia? So be it, lets see how loyal you are to him…I'll see you at dinner."

With that the lord makes his exit and leaves Rukia, Suzuki, and Ichigo alone in the meeting room. Suzuki looks over at her lady as Rukia tries to control her rapid anger and fear. The woman's green eyes shadow over in worry and she places her hand over Rukia's trembling one.

"It'll be all right my lady…you know Lord Byakuya has a rather…deadly temper. He was simply trying to grate your already jumbled nerves."

Rukia gives her a shaky smile and scoffs. "Well it worked, I've almost forgotten how much fear that man gives me whenever I speak to him."

Both the women look down as they hear a pained groan coming from the man crumpled on the floor next to them, and Rukia quickly shakes off her anger and fear and concentrates on helping the man. Rukia grabs Ichigo's left side and begins to pull him slowly to face the front. Suzuki helps her in this, and as they get him into a good position on Rukia's lap, Suzuki looks over his injuries they had missed.

They grimace as they see how agitated and swollen his side gash is, and Rukia mentions to Suzuki to let the servants know to treat that one first. They gingerly touch the bumps on his head, and frown further as they spot ugly purple bruises on his arms and torso. As Suzuki finally looks over his face, the young woman feels a blush cover her cheeks and she gives her lady a quizzical look.

"I understand now my lady…"She speaks softly as she studies the man's pained features.

Rukia worries a bit more over Ichigo going back and forth in consciousness, before she looks up and leans closer to Suzuki. "What do you mean Suzuki-chan?"

"Why you fought against your brother so passionately to safe this man's life…" Rukia gives her a confused look, and Suzuki only smiles further. "He's quite the handsome man! You must have grown feelings for him!"

At the servant's words, Rukia sputters out incoherent words and can feel her cheeks growing rapidly hotter as she gives the girl a look of disbelief. Ignoring the fact that Ichigo has stopped groaning painfully, Rukia leans forward again and whispers harshly at Suzuki. "Y-You've got to be kidding me Suzuki-chan! I barely know him! How could I possibly have feelings for…"

"He looks a lot like that boy in your dreams…Lady Rukia." Suzuki whispers, and gives Rukia a knowing smile.

This silences her for a moment, before Rukia lets out a laugh and shakes her head. "You're letting those romance novels you read get to your head again." She pokes the woman's forehead and asks her to go get the servants that'll help them carry Ichigo out of here.

Suzuki pouts at Rukia's denial but does as she's told. As she walks over to the door she stops, and looks over at the two of them on the floor. She gets another knowing look on her face before she walks out.

It's silent in the few minutes after Suzuki leaves, and Rukia takes the chance to look over Ichigo's injuries again. She can feel the guilt from earlier built up in her chest again as she stares intently at every wound on his body. 'This was caused here…I know the last time I saw him…he wasn't this badly injured.'

"Like what you see?" She jumps slightly at the scratchy, deep voice speaking to her in a teasing tone. She looks back up to his face to see Ichigo fully awake and smirking at her.

She feels the blush return as she resists the urge to give another bump to his collection on his head. "Idiot! Waking up after being tortured and that's the first thing you say to your savior? I should just leave you here to rot."

Ichigo finds her pout increasingly adorable, and wants to tease her some more when his side begins to bother him again. He hisses in pain and grabs the loose sleeve of her sleeping yukata.

"You could leave me here to rot…" He hisses again. "…but that'd make you a murderer now wouldn't it?" He manages a weak smirk and closes his eyes as she taps his forehead lightly.

"With the way you're joking the possibility of you dying is far off Ichigo." Her wary stare silences him and he lets his body get as comfortable as possible as his head's cushioned on her lap.

"Thanks…for doing all that I mean…looks like you're not as violent as I thought you were."

She finds herself combing back his hair, a feeble attempt to try and ease her guilt by making that pained look on his face go away. It seems to work as she feels his body relax further and she smiles at his whispered words.

"Well, well…looks like the uneducated bastard with no manners has some kind words after all." She holds back a laugh as he only grunts to her insult.

She believes he's finally asleep, when she hears him speak one more time. "Shut up…Rukia."

He dozes off shortly after, and fails to see her surprised look, or how her eyes seemed to glow a bit brighter. She scoffs and looks over in hopes to see the servants arrive soon.

"So…you do remember my name." She speaks softly…a gentle smile on her face.

* * *

**Ta-da! Now that wasn't so bad was it? Well, actually it might be...I just re-read it and noticed some inconsistencies, but eh...I'll smooth them out later.  
For the mean time, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and that the little doses of IchiRuki kept you somewhat happy :D  
As always, reviews are appreciated but not expected.  
End.  
**


	6. Chapter 5: The Introduction

**A/N: Ah, and I have returned with another update! I'm sure you are all very happy right now -hears crickets in background- ...Or not. xD  
**

**So, my last update was back in August, and I keep updating every half-year, but at least I'm updating and not calling in on hiatus. Still, I will try and get better at this, and hopefully my readers don't have to wait once every blue moon for a new chapter lol. Unto the chapter summary :D**

**I have finally introduced the main bad guy of my fic, which dun, dun, dun, is Aizen! Shocker there huh? More of his character, and his intentions will be revealed next chapter, but now everyone knows the plot has something to do with him and his 'certain' plans! The rest of the chapter is just some more sprinkled IchiRuki for reader's pleasure :D Next chapter is where things will get a bit more messy, and earlier characters are brought back in. See? My story does have a plot...albeit a bit vague with all my writing, but there nonetheless lol. **

**As always, enjoy the chapter, and thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach isn't mine :D

* * *

  
**

A man clad in black silently makes his way through the dreary, dark, and damp hallways of an old abandoned mansion. The tatami floors beneath him creak slightly as he momentarily stops at each corner, as if searching for something. His brows crease in concentration as he nears the end of the long hall and spots an old rusty statue of a Buddha looking down on him. He ignores his throbbing, gaping, and bleeding arm wound and uses his uninjured arm to pull on the Buddha's hand. The floor begins to tremble as the Buddha slides against an adjacent opened wall and disappears behind it. An opened path is revealed where the Buddha statue once stood and the man proceeds to enter.

He nearly tumbles forward as the loss of blood catches up to him, and the lightheaded feeling takes over. A black hood hides his pained expression as he shakes off his weak state and pushes forward. He finally spots his targeted location. A vast meeting room lit by countless of torches, a single wide blue-painted throne chair in the middle, and hundreds of ninja weapons hanging from the walls greet him as he stops in the middle of the room.

His weary brown eyes try to focus on the far northeastern wall, where no weapons lie, and a door is hidden. He reacts swiftly when the door slides open and a dark and tall shadow emerges from its depths. He bows his head in respect as the figure leisurely makes its way to the throne chair and sits on it comfortably.

"M-My lord." The man tries to speak through his physical pain. "Forgive me for asking you to join me on such an unsightly hour, but I..."

He is silenced by the shadow's hand gesturing him to be silent. The injured nin obliges and bows his head again.

"Now, Now, my loyal servant. Why on earth would I be upset that you've called me down here, when you are one of many who I sent out on a very important mission nearly three weeks ago?" The shadow laughs softly and leans back on his chair. "Speaking of which, I assume you wish to tell me of its success correct?"

The shadow questions the nin carefully, with an undertone the closely sounds threatening as the nin seems to shrink at the words spoken to him.

He gulps as he forces himself to answer his lord. "I...I wish it were good news my lord...but I'm afraid...we had some unexpected obstacles that cut our mission short."

The shadow emits false surprise as he leans forward a bit before speaking. "Oh? Is that so? You mean to tell me you didn't recover the information I had specifically ordered for you and your group to get for me from the Abarai clan?" The shadow stood up from his throne chair when he heard no reply from the injured nin. "Or that you failed to make sure all of you remained undetected as you returned to our rendezvous point?"

The nin tries to fight back the tremor going down his spine, as he notices the lord's tone growing darker and angrier by the minute. He gulps again and ignores the lump forming on his throat and speaks.

"We tried to locate and take with us the scrolls and documents you asked us to find from the Abarai clan, but we ended up having to flee after we killed too many of their guards and triggered their alarms." He's pushed down by the sudden pulse of strong ki coming from his lord, but continues his explanation. "We retreated with the intention of returning after three days to attempt it again. On the third day though..."His eyes look up to see icy almond-colored eyes studying him with repulsion. "Our leader got caught up in his own ego and greed, and attacked a carriage just outside the Abarai clan's borders. It would have been a success if Lady Kuchiki had not appeared when she did my lord."

The shadow scoffs and throws a blast of ki in the nin's direction, causing the man to hit the wall behind him. "Rubbish! I have seen and heard of Rukia Kuchiki's skills as a ninja, and though she may be strong she should have been outnumbered by all of you and easily taken care of." His eyes narrow in silent rage and he takes a few steps down the three-step staircase before stopping again. "You and your group failed because of your incompetence to think strategically, to think with caution, and to think with common sense!" He yells out the last part and the room around them seems to tremble slightly at his reaction.

The nin forces himself to lean against the wall, and heaving in and out heavily he pleads with the upset lord. "Please understand my lord! We thought we could easily defeat her as well, but that...orange-haired bastard showed up out of nowhere and he defeated nearly all the nins in a matter of minutes!" His fists tighten in anger at the memory. "I had never seen such an immense amount of raw power...we were overwhelmed, and before I knew it...I was the only survivor. I managed to escape their detection and made my way here. My lord..." He reaches out with fear and remorse. "...I came to warn you, so that this doesn't happen to us again. We'll regroup and try again, and we will not fail..."

The nin jumps in surprise as the shadow flashes and reappears in front of him, his lord's features now slightly more visible with the torches' light. A strong hand reaches out to cup his masked face, and he can see his lord's small smirk as he again studies him.

"Ah, I see now. It has all become clear to me now my faithful servant. I'm glad you have returned to reveal to me such important details...but you see..."The lord takes out a shining metal katana from his back, and his smirk widens to a maniacal grin. "You still failed to complete my orders, and then foolishly let yourself and your fellow nin get injured and killed...such a useless and meaningless man...I do not desire nor need." Before the nin could react and plead for his pathetic life, the lord strikes him in the neck, and nearly slices it in half as he pulls out his katana.

He chuckles at the sound of the nin gurgling in his own blood, and literally choking to death. As he walks gracefully back to his throne chair, he can hear the nin's last pathetic words.

"W-Why...A-Aizen-sama?"

Aizen watches with mild amusement as the nin twitches a few more times, and than becomes still as death claims him. The lord continues to smirk as he answers the dead nin's question. "Were you not paying attention? You became a nuisance to my plans...nothing but trash to be thrown away."

He lets out a sigh and snaps his fingers. Another shadow figure appears from the hidden door and lazily makes its way towards the dead body. "So, what'cha want me to do with this one Aizen-sama?" The harsh voice speaks out as he looks down with disgust at the dead nin.

"Burn it. His existence should be erased along with his failures. Though he did give me some surprising information..." He chuckles and the shadow figure gives his lord a questioning gaze as he begins to drag the body towards the hidden door.

"It appears our little Kuchiki princess has found herself a missing prince." Aizen looks over at his shadowed servant and smirks pleasantly. "Isshin Kurosaki's son has been missing for awhile...how coincidental that the young Kuchiki heir now houses that same missing boy in the Kuchiki mansion." The shadowed servant feels a growing unease at his lord's nearly maniacal smirk. "Truly, how fortuitous for me and my plans, I'll kill two birds with one stone..."

OoOoOoOoOoO

_He hates this room. This room, that's decorated with pretty flowers and colorful pottery of different shapes and sizes. This room, which he remembers helping his mother decorate when he turned three and she and him spent countless hours simply being happy together. This room, which should be something he treasures because everything in it, around it, surrounding it, reminds him of his mother, is something he despises._

_Because in this room, all he can see now is blood, all he can hear now is screams and groans of pain; all he smells is the horrible stench of death. This is where an assassin took away his beloved mother from his life, his father's, his sisters' lives. With just a rise and fall of a long, blindingly bright katana, his mother was gone._

_All he can allow himself to remember is the blood, and his tears of self-loathing. He couldn't protect his mother; he let her die in this room._

_"M...Mommy…"_

_He hates this room._

His eyes spring open as the nightmare he thought he let go of years ago revisits him from the confines of his mind. He's breathing heavily and tries to sit up from the futon he's laying on. Ichigo lets out a heavy groan as his muscles reject his idea and he collapses back on the bed. He notices the sweat-soaked sheets on him, and how his skin is clammy from the early morning air coming through the shoji doors of the room he's in. Or it could be from the cold sweat of the nightmare he just escaped from, he doesn't let himself dwell on it.

Combing through his sweaty orange-locks, Ichigo's tired brown eyes study the slightly lit room he's residing in. It's not that decorated and he figures it's a guest room of sorts. He attempts to sit up again, only to wince as his body becomes more conscious of his wounds. Ichigo pulls down the covers and notices he's shirtless and his whole abdomen is covered with rolls of thick bandages.

As he studies the rest of his covered and healing injuries, some of his fuzzy memories return to him. 'Ah, that's right…that damn pretty boy aristocrat nearly let his henchmen beat me to oblivion.' He scoffs as he tries to ease his aching shoulders. 'Damn bastard, kicking a man when he's already badly injured is cowardly at best…should've kicked his ass when I got the chance.'

Ichigo sighs with relief as both his shoulders pop and finally relax after being unused for who knows how long. The young man looks around the room with surprise this time as he wonders how long he actually has been unconscious.

Beginning to move his legs under the covers to see how much movement his body will allow, Ichigo tries to recall his last memory. 'What the hell was I doing…how did I get into this room? I could've sworn I was a prisoner in this damn mansion not a guest.'

He combs through his orange locks with frustration again, and wonders how much of a concussion those damn guards gave him. He turns rigid at the sound of feet walking towards his room, and the murmurs of two female voices. Ichigo decides to play it safe and find out what's going on through them and closes his eyes to feign sleep.

The bright light of early morning enters his room as the shoji doors are open and the two females he heard enter. He tries to squint his eyes open to get a better look, but closes them when he feels one of the girls kneel next to him. He grows slightly nervous as she seems to study his appearance, and her hands begin to exam the wounds around his head.

The other girl walks around the room, seeming to be collecting things before settling next to the girl examining him.

Ichigo feels the unease in him slip away as the girl from before gingerly touches his forehead with a small amount of her ki. He feels a cut on his head being stitched closed by her healing ki, and wonders with pleasant surprise. 'She's good with her ki, she must be a well trained nin.'

"Suzuki-chan, I think we can safely remove the bandages around his abdomen today. I felt his entire body with the little medical ki I know and his body's almost completely healed."

He almost opens his eyes at the sound of the young woman's voice, and hopes the two girls didn't notice his reaction. Ichigo almost feels a smirk form on his face as he realizes he knows exactly who that voice belongs to. 'The short girl with the stubborn look on her face…Rukia.'

"Oh, Lady Rukia you've been so attentive of his wounds for the past week! It's almost like a love story watching you two together." Ichigo mentally raises a brow at how the other woman squeals with delight at her own words.

'And I thought I had a bad concussion.'

"Shush Suzuki! I've been telling you for the past week it's nothing like that!" He can hear the slight embarrassment Rukia has in her voice as she berates the other girl. "Nii-sama ordered me to tend to his wounds personally once I had recovered from mine. I'm simply doing my duty as the lady of the house, stop reading into things…honestly."

The Suzuki girl seems to pout and shuffles slightly in her spot. "Fine, I'll stop Lady Rukia, but I honestly think you're hiding something for this young man. After all, you didn't even wait to let your wounds heal properly before locking yourself in here to heal his wounds."

Ichigo laughs silently at the girl's sly tone of voice as she throws the accusation at Rukia. It's harder for him to hold it in, when he can hear Rukia trying to stutter back an answer.

"S-Suzuki-chan enough! I'm simply returning the favor to him for having helped me out with those rogue nin! Why is it everything I do for this man here has to been taking out of proportion? Just please go bring some breakfast, maybe we can get him to eat today."

Ichigo can practically feel Suzuki's knowing grin as he hears her rise from her spot and walk out of the room to do as Rukia asked. Several seconds seem to pass by after her departure, and Ichigo starts to get restless. He wonders if Rukia is still examining his injuries and tries to squint his eyes open again.

"You're not very good at pretending to be asleep idiot."

At the sound of her voice, the young man nearly jumps out of the futon in his shock and turns wide eyes towards the petite woman giving him a glare. She sighs as Ichigo continues to give her his stunned stare, and folds her arms across her chest.

"Well, at least it's nice to know I'm right and that you're really almost completely healed, otherwise you wouldn't have reacted to that so nicely."

She smirks at him, and this breaks Ichigo of his stumped moment, and he throws back his own glare towards the small woman. Her smirk only widens, and this makes the young man growl slightly.

"How the hell…" He stops when his throat constricts painfully and he ends up coughing. Ichigo rubs his neck and realizes how dry and rough his throat actually is.

"Here." His brown eyes widen when Rukia offers him a cup of water. He gives her a look and she shrugs, seeming to see his question through his eyes.

"I figured after being knocked out for over a week, your voice would be the first needing attention."

He takes the glass and nods his thanks before gulping down the entire thing. He lets out a contented sigh as the liquid soothes his throat. Rukia studies him for a moment, before letting that smirk cross her face again. "Feeling better?"

He scowls and proceeds to pick up from where he stopped. "How the hell did you know I was awake?"

Rukia raises a brow at this and then chuckles slightly before answering. "As powerful of a nin as you are Ichigo-kun." His eye twitches at her purposeful use of his first name. "You're not very good at controlling your ki. I could tell you were awake from the moment I left my room to go to yours."

She seems amused as he realizes Rukia's caught on to his lack of ability to hide his ki, and feels a blush creep on his face as her amused expression blows out to laughter.

"Fine! So I suck at controlling my ki from leaking out! It's not really a problem for me since I'm pretty sure I can still kick your ass little lady."

Rukia's laughter seizes and she throws him a hateful glare as his smirk returns and he looks away from her in triumph. She huffs indignantly and grabs the loose part of the bandages around his abdomen and pulls.

Ichigo winces and she scoffs. "You're too damn confident for someone who's still bedridden and just recovering from their wounds…fool."

Her tone's softer than earlier as she undoes the bandages, and Ichigo notices this, his brown eyes studying her as she continues. His scowl remains on his face, but he's silent as she removes the bandages and continues her evaluation of his other injuries.

"Ah…sorry. For going through the trouble of healing me and shit I mean…" Ichigo awkwardly states, and rubs the back of his head, as she seems to ignore him and only continues checking his injuries.

She lets out a hateful chuckle as she puts his used bandages on the side and looks over the scarred tissue of his abdomen wounds. "You're apologizing to me?" Ichigo sees the young woman's eyes darken and he can't help but feel a bit worried. "You get falsely accused of a crime after having saved me from those rogue nin, get beaten to a pulp by my brother's men, and then still you wish to apologize…"

"You expect me to hate you and turn in disgust at the sight of you then?" Ichigo's voice breaks through her self-loathing thoughts, as she looks up at him in stunned silence. He shakes his head and lets out a sigh. "Look. You and I…are really strangers at this point, but…you defended me against your own flesh and blood without any hesitation…" His amber eyes gain a sudden glow that causes Rukia to focus her whole attention to him and just him. "I'd say…someone who's willing to do that for a bastard like me who spent half the time in the fight mocking her, deserves to be apologized to for going through all the trouble…"

He smirks lightly, and watches with amusement as the young princess fails to react for a few seconds before she abruptly stands and goes towards a closet door in the back of the room. Ichigo's smirk grows in arrogance as he spots her ears turning a light shade of red.

"You're pretty socially awkward with the guys huh Rukia?"

A sandal makes contact with his head as he hears Rukia react to his words angrily. "Idiot! If anyone is socially awkward at anything it's you!" She stomps to his bed and drops a load of clean clothes on his legs, which in turn causes him to cringe in pain. "You go and say such a thoughtful thing and then blow it with that unbelievably huge ego of yours!"

She yells in exasperation and goes back to the opposite end of the bedroom to grab something from a medical kit lying on a table. She mumbles to herself, as Ichigo removes the clothing from his legs, and throws death glares in her direction.

"That's pretty big talk for some primped up lady who barely knows me…" He adds silently to himself as he removes the bandages around his arms. Rukia still catches it though and that same devilish smirk returns to her lovely face.

"Perhaps that's true, but you can't blame me since you're a pretty translucent man. Not even a month here and I practically have you all figured out."

Ichigo's brow twitches in annoyance at the certainty and haughtiness of her voice, and he throws back his own reply. "Is that so miss high and mighty? Well same can be said for you…Ru-ki-a." He scoffs in victory as her violet eyes glare at him for his pronunciation of her name.

After a staring contest that seems to last for eternity, Rukia sighs and gives in. Ichigo smugly grins as she kneels back down by his bed and re-dresses the wounds still needing to be healed. "You are truly impossible to be around do you know that Ichigo?"

He watches her spread a green ointment on the cut on his cheek and he scoffs again. "Not my fault you insist on picking fights with me short-stuff, maybe if you kept your mouth shut we'd be better off."

He meant it as a joke, but when the orange-haired man receives no reply, his amber eyes look down at the woman finishing up with his wounds. Her black locks of hair hide her eyes, and it makes him feel a tinge of guilt when she still doesn't reply.

As she ties up one last roll of bandages on a shoulder wound, he hears her mumble something to herself. "…Him…you definitely can't be him…little boy…orange hair…too different." Is all he can manage to make out before she seems to shake out of her wandering thoughts and looks back up at him with a calmer expression.

"I suppose since bickering is all we can do…" She has a slight saddened tone in her voice as she says that, and Ichigo feels that twinge of guilt grow. "I might as well try and be a bit more of the reasonable person here and catch you up on things."

Ichigo raises a brow in confusion, but quickly catches on when their little fight earlier leaves his mind and he's reminded that he's a 'guest' here. "Right, so shoot."

"You've been unconscious for a week, and it's been roughly three since you and I fought those rogue nin on Kuchiki territory." He nods his agreement and allows her to continue. "Of course you know that you were captured as a suspect in the attack…"

"Which reminds me, your brother's a pain in the ass Rukia."

She laughs lightly at this and presses on. "Right, well after you lost consciousness in the interrogation room, you were cleared of the charges and allowed to be treated here in our mansion…"

Her voice gains some apprehension as she speaks that doesn't go unnoticed by Ichigo. "Nii-sama though…hasn't exonerated you of being a suspicious individual on Kuchiki territory, and currently has you on house arrest…"

The young man stares blankly at Rukia for a few moments, before her words sink in and a vein pops on the side of his forehead. "WHAT?"

Rukia cringes silently at his reaction and feels some sympathy for the young man lying in bed before her. "I know, I know. It is unfair, trust me I've been trying to change his mind for the past days you've been sleeping…but…"

Ichigo's eye twitches in anger, and he grinds out through clenched teeth. "…BUT…what Rukia?"

She sheepishly smiles at him and replies hesitantly. "He's brought up some good points on keeping you here." When the man's glare intensifies in her direction Rukia hurries along her explanation. "You see, we don't honestly know much about you. Your name is Ichigo, and we know you're a traveler from an outside territory of the Kuchiki's. You're obviously a nin with high amounts of ki and good skill, yet we don't know your purpose for being here…"

"Are you accusing me of something?" He spits out angrily at her words, but grows silent at her steady gaze.

"Not at all. You haven't had a chance to tell your story, so I suspect you of nothing, my brother is over-cautious though and wants to make sure you're not a threat before releasing you."

Ichigo looks away, her violet eyes gleaming with something that sent a warm shiver down his spine. He lets out a sigh and places his arms on his bent knees. He didn't expect to be inside the Kuchiki mansion. Hell, he didn't expect to have been arrested for helping out in a battle. He came here to follow a lead to his mother's assassin, how was he supposed to tell them he was the heir to the Kurosaki clan's throne?

His amber eyes look back up at her, as she seems to study him over with a slight questioning in her violet eyes. Though she did bring up good points, Ichigo wasn't sure how he was going to get out of this without revealing his true intentions for being in Kuchiki territory.

He flinches when a small hand makes contact with his own larger one and gives it a reassuring squeeze. Her violet eyes give a sympathetic stare and she gives him a tiny smile. "It's okay to be a bit nervous. You have every right to be, but don't worry. You saved my life with no regard to your own…I'll gladly return the favor in the best I can…by defending you when you go speak with nii-sama."

Ichigo jerks his hand away, and coughs to hide the growing blush on his cheeks. 'Damn this girl, why the hell does she have to say shit like that with such a look on her face?'

Both of them jump in shock, as the shoji doors to the bedroom are swung open to reveal an overly happy Suzuki entering with a tray of food in hand. "I knew it! I just knew it! Rukia-sama and Ichigo-san are truly going down the road towards being happy lovers!" The young maid spins around exaggeratedly as she giggles in her own fan girl moment. Rukia stands from her spot and tries to calm down Suzuki, and in turn Ichigo lies back down on his bed to try and cool down his burning cheeks.

"Suzuki-chan! Enough! You should learn well not to eavesdrop on other people's conversations, it's rude." She sighs as the young woman calms down and pouts at her lady. "Please just give him his breakfast and make sure he's comfortable. I must go speak with nii-sama."

"'Tis no fun though Lady Rukia! How can you not expect me to react this way when I KNOW for certain he looks just like the boy…"

Rukia sends her servant a deadly glare that silences her quickly. Ichigo watches the scene with growing curiosity as Suzuki bows and apologizes profusely for her misbehavior. Rukia's eyes grow weary as she dismisses Suzuki's apologies with a smile, and then proceeds to leave the room.

"I'll be back in a bit, eat your breakfast fool."

As she disappears from sight Ichigo replies with a quiet 'Ah.' And thanks Suzuki as she hands him his meal.

OoOoOoOoO

Rukia stops just around the corner of the hallway, and places a hand over her erratic heartbeat. Flashes of the young man only rooms down from her pass through her mind and she frowns at the blush returning to her face. The hand on her chest tightens around her kimono, and she shakes her head.

"Suzuki-chan's words shouldn't be affecting me so…he's just another mere acquaintance, he'll be gone before I know it…"

Flashes of her dream, of a little boy with bright orange hair, twinkling brown eyes, and a contagious smile pass by her mind, and her brows furrow.

"That boy is gone…Ichigo can't possibly be him…I'd be a bigger fool than Ichigo if I begin to believe that…"

Her posture straightens as she feels a familiar ki near her. Her eyes grow nervous as they make contact with stoic gray eyes.

"Rukia…"

"N-Nii-sama…"

* * *

**It's so strange how cold I make Byakuya, yet I have a soft spot for him...pshh the irony lol.**

**I hope everyone noticed my 'totally subtle' way of implying a certain little boy from Rukia's dream and Ichigo are one and the same! (or are they? o.O)**

**Still, this chapter was a nice opener and filler for the next chapters, which will be a bit more drama-filled and perhaps a slight tinge of humor as well?**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and as always: Reviews are appreciated but not expected.**

**End.  
**


	7. Chapter 6: The Challenge

**A/N: I honestly don't know why I'm updating this story after so long...but I want to be able to finish one multi-fic of mine. This story is the one I intend to finish all the way through since it actually has an ending, I just need to get to it XD.  
****I'm already typing up the next chapter, and I want to get it out before the month ends, so wish me luck to any of my readers still here. Chapter summary below!**

**So Ishida is introduced in this chapter, and he will be an important character so remember him. This is also an IchiRuki chapter of sorts since I'm establishing their budding friendship that will lead into the romance in later chapters. The last part also brings back the villian!**

**That's it, and also...it's a LONG chapter so I apologize now if long chapters don't amuse you XD. Have fun reading this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach isn't mine. **

* * *

Rukia stares at her brother nervously for a few more seconds, before she breaks from her daze and rigidly bows to him as a greeting. She straightens herself and tries to appear calm as she waits for him to speak again.

Byakuya acknowledges his sister's greeting and gives a curt nod, his gray eyes seeming to look past her and towards the direction of Ichigo's guest room. Rukia notices this and coughs lightly to catch his attention.

"I hope you've had a good morning so far nii-sama?" She asks with her usual collected tone as his attention returns to her and he again nods to her words.

"Yes. Tell me, how are the boy's injuries?" His gray eyes linger towards Ichigo's room again before making contact with Rukia's cautious indigo eyes.

"He's…um, recovered quite well brother. By the way he reacted this morning he should fully be healed within another day or two." She tries to act as if this knowledge doesn't bring her relief, but winces inwardly when her brother's indifferent gaze turns into a small glare towards her.

"I see this makes you content Rukia." He answers with a nearly invisible mocking tone, but the young princess still catches it, and she tries to hide her flustered reaction.

"Please do not misunderstand me nii-sama. It was mere guilt on my part that a stranger would get hurt because he merely tried to help me in battle. I'm just relieved I wouldn't have to bear the burden of his possible death on my shoulders."

Rukia hopes her expression doesn't reveal the true fear within her that her brother did not believe her fib as to why she felt so happy Ichigo was okay. If she were honest with herself, she really didn't understand her immense relief that he was okay either. She releases a breath she didn't know she was holding, when his gray eyes seem to return to their indifference and he accepts her answer.

"Very well." He walks past her by just a few inches before stopping to look back at her small figure. "Since he's practically healed as you've said, and you hold no true care for him besides his physical well-being, you will bring him to the council and me in an hour."

His tone regaining the biting authority that always sent shivers down her spine, Rukia tenses at his words and replies with a quiet murmur. "If it isn't too much of a bother nii-sama…why do you wish to speak to him today?"

"He may not have caused your injuries, but those nin you and he barely defeated did. As of right now we have no leads as to who they were, where they came from, why they deliberately tried to infiltrate Abarai's clan, or who sent them to do their mission. That boy we've so graciously allowed to stay here and heal is the only witness besides you we have. I plan to interrogate him of all the information he may have."

Rukia's shoulders slump in defeat as her brother's explanation once again leaves her with no opening to argue. Just as always, her brother knew exactly what to say and how to say it, to bring down her confidence in arguing back. Fatigue suddenly attacks her as she merely murmurs her agreement and she begins to try and walk towards her own bedroom.

"One more thing Rukia." His voice stops her, and she turns back around to stare at his rigid back. "Once we've asked our questions to that boy, I'll be asking for his full identity, and for his reasons for being in Kuchiki territory. Ally or not, it's still suspicious this boy showed up on our border patrol's list of travelers right when these nin made their appearance."

The young lord doesn't fail to see Rukia's tiny shoulders quiver slightly at his voice, and his eyes intensify with suspicion yet again. "You will be there to attend this meeting as well. It seems the boy can control that vulgar mouth of his when you're around. Do you have a problem with the arrangements Rukia?"

The fatigue from earlier hits her even harder as apprehension and disbelief from her brother's actions attack her mind as well. Her indigo eyes remain glued to the floor as she again simply murmurs her agreement and excuses herself to her room.

Byakuya watches the young woman vanish down the hall, and waits for her figure to disappear completely before turning back to stare at the closed door of the guest room the boy's staying in. His gray eyes are calculating and curious as he wonders why Rukia's behavior has begun to change since the boy's arrival. The tight frown on his lips only tightens further when certain suspicions over his sister's behavior come back to his mind.  
"I hope I'm wrong…otherwise the boy will become a liability…I best keep my eye on him…and Rukia."  
He gives one last glare towards the door, before heading towards his office, intent on preparing for the upcoming council meeting.

Rukia slumps against her door as soon as she enters her bedroom. Her indigo eyes look troubled and apprehensive as she hears her brother's harsh words replay in her mind. She finds that her body grows more weary as she slides all the way down to the wooden floor.

With her legs stretched out in front of her, the young woman lets her thoughts wander for a moment to the object of her brother's suspicion. This Ichigo guy…didn't give her the vibe Byakuya was apparently getting from him. Yes, he was clearly an idiot, stubborn, cocky, had a horrible attitude, and gave her the impression that he was probably a masochist…still. She feels a small smile unintentionally form on her face. Besides all these horrible qualities that she found herself being able to easily pick out in him, he…was a nice guy. He had no obligation to save that couple, or her from those invading nin, and yet he did. He was willing to put his life on the line…not knowing whether those nin were stronger than him or not, and he did it with no hesitation.

'Someone like that…can't be a terrible person can they?' Rukia silently contemplates as her earlier concern for the young man returns. 'Nii-sama…must be wrong.' She bites her lip at the mere thought that she was actually disagreeing with her brother…but…somewhere deep inside her…she knew she was right. 'Nii-sama always tells me that I need to start acting more like a leader if I'm to make any progress in all I'm training in…this has to count as well.'

The young woman tightens her fists and they slightly tremble with the intensity of her emotions. 'Then I'll start today…this Ichigo fellow…he saved my life, and now he might be punished for it again…and I won't allow it. I'll help him be able to leave our mansion without any suspicion for his presence in our country.' Rukia envisions a woman similar in appearance as her, giving her an encouraging smile, and Rukia feels her courage grow further.

'I'll make you proud nee-chan.' with this thought, Rukia gets back on her feet, dusts herself off, and prepares for the challenging day ahead.

OOOOOooooooOOOOOO

Ichigo sips his tea quietly as the young maid bustles about around him. His bored amber eyes trail after her lazily and he wonders how someone can have this much energy so early in the morning. Suzuki seems to pick up on his staring and stops to give him a flustered look.

"I'm sorry if this is bothering you Ichigo-san. I'm just nervous around handsome…I mean not that you're attractive or…I m-mean you ARE and that's why…um… I'm sorry…" Suzuki bows numerous times with a flushed face as Ichigo looks on sympathetically.

He raises his hand to try and calm her down and chuckles softly. "Hey. Calm down. It's all good, you're just doing your job, I don't mind. Though you shouldn't be so nervous, I may not give the impression, but I'm actually a pretty mellow guy."

Suzuki marvels at the way he talks to her. His previous brash and rude appearance that made her cautious around him seems to disappear as he smiles up at her. She feels the giddiness from her earlier outburst with her lady return. 'He's so adorable! He'd be the perfect match for my quiet and shy lady! Rukia-sama and Ichigo-san just have to be together!'

The young girl has a silly expression as she suddenly spins around the room in her excitement, and keeps squealing with glee. Ichigo feels a drop of sweat roll down the side of his face as Suzuki's behavior reminds him of her outburst when Rukia was still here. 'Maybe I should've just kept my mouth shut, and let her think I was a brooding handsome man…or whatever the hell she thought I was.'

Just as he was considering sneaking out of his guest room before Suzuki decided to get creeper on him, they both turn at the sound of Rukia re-entering the room. Suzuki bows as Rukia waves it off and stands in front of his bed to check on his condition again. Ichigo fights off the blush, as he notices that Rukia's changed into a more formal kimono, one suited for royalty…which she was. The purple hue and the blue flowers etched on the fabric, gave Rukia a natural glow…and it was pissing him off.

Scoffing, Ichigo looks the other way and tries to start a conversation to avert his attention from studying Rukia any further. 'No way in hell am I gonna give her the satisfaction of thinking I find her even a little bit attractive.'

"Didn't take you that long to come back, don't royals take hours to get all prim and proper?" Ichigo asks sarcastically as Rukia walks around to stand right next to his left side.

"Oh, you see we 'royal' people have a skill to dress quickly that other…lower people don't…it's called intelligence…heard of it Ichigo? Her infuriating smirk and Suzuki's horrible attempt at hiding her laughter anger the young man and he gives Rukia a dark glare.

"Ever heard of treating the injured with decency and respect you annoying woman?" He grinds out as his glare only intensifies in her direction.

"Ever heard of give respect to those around you if you wish to be respected back…junior?" Her indigo eyes shine with mischief and amusement as he lets out an agitated growl from her choice of name for him and turns away swiftly.

"Fine…treat me nicely for awhile and then come back to torture me…you and your mood swings…" He pouts angrily, and folds his arms in front of his chest.

He hears Rukia snort behind him, and feels something land on his lap. He looks up at her with a suspicious look, and then looks down to see some clothing for him to wear.

"You seem to forget you're the one who started this by asking a stupid question." Rukia nods towards Suzuki to clear Ichigo's breakfast and continue with her regular duties. As Suzuki bows and makes her exit, Rukia turns back to Ichigo. "Now, if you're done making a fool out of yourself to the woman that's saving your butt, change into these clothes so we can get ready for the day."

Ichigo only raises a brow at her words, and tries to stand up. He feels his legs wobble and give out underneath him and he falls roughly back unto the bed. He looks up to stop Rukia before she can make a joke about it, but jumps slightly in surprise when he feels her arms suddenly around him. He looks down in astonishment as Rukia positions herself to help him get on his feet.

"I apologize. I forgot you haven't been using your legs since you've been captured. It's obviously going to take a bit for you to gain back the rhythm. I'll help you get up."

Her sudden sincerity and change in attitude catches the young man off-guard and leaves him unable to respond to her. He simply nods his understanding, and lets her help him to his feet. He mumbles his thanks as he regains his balance and is able to stand on his two feet without falling. Rukia smiles and grabs the discarded clothing from the bed and hands it to him.

He grabs them and is about to thank her again when he spots her unusual stare. He scowls and leans back a bit to see why she was staring so weirdly at him.

"Y-You're taller than I remember." She whispers in disbelief, as he too finally notices how close they are to each other…and that indeed….he beat her by a good foot in height.

Rukia feels her anger boil as Ichigo is suddenly on the other side of the room, banging his hand against the wall lightly, trying to fight the hysterical laughter he wants to let loose. Since the last time they were standing together was when they were fighting, it's natural that she didn't remember exactly how much taller Ichigo was than her. Still, the bastard didn't have to laugh like it was the most hilarious thing he's ever heard.

"I'm glad you find this amusing…and that you can miraculously walk again." She replies bitterly as she places his clothing on a nearby table.

"I-I just didn't know you were this tiny…pfft." Ichigo tries to continue but ends up laughing again and hiding his face from her view.

Rukia continues to glare at the young man laughing feet from her, and begins to question her earlier determination to wanting to save this man from her brother's intentions. 'So he's taller than me, why does he have to laugh like it's some damn hilarious joke?'

"If you're done looking like an idiot over there Ichigo, you should get dressed and try to make yourself look decent." Her violet eyes gain a gleam of mischief as she smirks at his quivering form. "Though as I've stated before, that might be impossible for someone whose intellect leaves much to be desired…" Rukia snorts as his laughter dies off and his form grows still.

'He's so easy to provoke it's actually very entertaining.'

It's her turn to try and hold in her laughter as Ichigo retaliates with very obscene words directed at her and his face turning an interesting shade of red as he angrily speaks out in her face. Rukia's prepared to continue the teasing a few more minutes, when Suzuki re-enters the room and bows before speaking to Rukia.

"I apologize my lady, but Lady Inoue has arrived with her fiancé for a visit." Suzuki notices Ichigo's pissed look and raises an eyebrow at her lady who merely shakes her head and walks over to hand Ichigo's clothing to him.

"Thank you Suzuki, you can tell them I'll be there shortly; I just have to make sure Ichigo doesn't get in an accident while changing." The young maid watches with growing curiosity as Rukia's teasing causes the orange-haired man to glare at her before he snatches the clothing and goes behind the changing screen.

She inches closer to her lady and whispers in her ear. "I'm not meaning to be nosy my lady, but aren't you teasing Ichigo-san a bit too much?"

Rukia merely smiles mischievously and shoos her away gently. "Oh, don't worry about this fool. He may be reacting the way he is, but he's just a puppy with all bark and no bite."

Suzuki smiles knowingly as she bows and exits the room. As she makes her way to Inoue, her smile grows. 'If I were anything higher than a servant I would've questioned my lady as to why she acts as if she's known Ichigo-san all her life.'

Five minutes later, Ichigo re-appears with a standard training outfit for the soldiers within the Kuchiki manor. He tries to wiggle himself into a more comfortable position with the strange clothing as he eyes the dull blue and purple colors that adorn the kimono top and nin bottom. Rukia is leaning against the door frame when he nears her, and his displeased expression doesn't escape her.

"I'm not trying to be picky or anything Rukia, but these clothes are damn uncomfortable, not to mention they're a bit small on me." He proves his point by stretching out his arm, where the sleeve only reaches his elbow.

"Sorry. It seems you're one of the tallest men around these parts so this is all we could get for you last minute." She studies his appearance and feels something painful tug at her deep inside. 'These colors don't suit him that well…Kuchiki territory isn't for him clearly…but why does that give me such a feeling of loneliness?'

"We'll get you better clothing once this whole issue with my brother is settled, deal?" Rukia gives him a reassuring smile, which eases the young man as he nods and walks slowly towards her.

"Damn, I guess this is what happens when your legs are outta commission for over a week." He mumbles angrily to himself as his legs are already throbbing in pain from walking around the room. He reaches the short woman and lets out a heavy breath from the growing exhaustion of not using his lower body for so long.

Rukia looks on with concern and an underlying sense of guilt. She tries to reach out to give him a hand, but is stopped by Ichigo. She looks up with confusion as he smirks at her. "If you don't mind, I kinda have to learn to use these damn legs again." He chuckles and she nods cautiously.

"If that's what you want." She exits the room as he follows behind as fast as he can. "We'll say a quick hello to my friend Inoue and her Fiancé, and then we'll head over to your interrogation with nii-sama and the council." Rukia states as she walks slowly down the hall of the mansion, keeping an eye on Ichigo to make sure he doesn't tire out too quickly.

Ichigo scowls at the last part of Rukia's words, and simply grunts out a reply. 'Bastard puts me in this damn predicament and still wants to screw me over for helping?! I honestly don't know why he hasn't been killed off yet for being a douche.'

As Ichigo grumbles angrily in his head, Rukia faces forward again and tries to ease her own nerves for the interrogation that was coming up. Her brows crease in worry as they turn another corner and get closer to the meeting room. Rukia doesn't see it coming as a set of arms yank her forward for a tight hug right into a set of large breasts. Ichigo 's inner rants are cut short as he spots the exchange between Rukia and the strange auburn haired girl.

"Kuchiki-chan! I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried about you! I thought you were going to die from how bad they said your injuries were! Ishida-kun said it wasn't so bad but I was still worried! And then they wouldn't let me come and see you! It was aw…" Rukia manages to squeeze out of the woman's tight hug and take in a breath of air.

She fixes her disheveled hair and gives her friend an exasperated look. "Inoue, I'm sorry I couldn't get a notice out to you about my well-being, but honestly it was nothing to worry about! I'm perfectly fine now and everything worked out well."

Inoue pouts childishly at her short friend and gets ready to reprimand her for not being nice enough to let her know she was fine when she finally notices the young man standing behind Rukia. Her brown eyes are filled with curiosity as she points at Ichigo.

"Kuchiki-chan…who's that man standing behind you?" Rukia turns to stare at Ichigo, who has a slightly disturbed expression on his face. Rukia turns back around and smiles sheepishly.

"Well, during that little fight I had that caused my injuries, I got a little help from this guy. His name's Ichigo, and he got injured too, so we're letting him stay here while he recovers." Inoue's expression shows understanding which brings relief to Rukia. She didn't need her friends to know about the seriousness of their situation anyway.

Ichigo tries his best to smile at the weird young woman now waving her hello happily in his direction. He jumps slightly as she suddenly walks up briskly in front of him and gives him an even bigger grin. "It's very nice to meet you Ichigo-san! I'm so glad you were there to help Kuchiki-chan! She acts so tough because of her training, but she needs to know that she can depend on others too!" Inoue sends her friend a small glare which Rukia laughs nervously at. "I would hug you Ichigo-san, but I'm engaged now so I don't think it's appropriate…I'll give you a handshake instead!" She extends her dainty hand and giggles. "Thank you for helping Kuchiki-chan and for uh…being so nice!"

Ichigo accepts her hand and looks over at Rukia who merely shrugs and smiles back. "Uh, thanks…Inoue. I'm glad I could help out…I guess." Ichigo glares at Rukia who snorts at his awkward way of talking to the auburn haired girl.

"It seems whenever we meet up again you're always in some sort of predicament Ichigo." A familiar agitating voice reaches Ichigo's ears as the three turn to see who it was speaking.

Inoue excitedly bounds towards the young lean man that appears from around a corner wearing the distinct outfit of a tailor. Inoue grabs his arm and smiles up happily at him. "Ishida-kun! I had no idea you knew Kuchiki-chan's new friend!"

The young man pushes up his glasses and gives his old friend an exasperated glare, before smiling down at his future wife. "Ah. He's an acquaintance of mine that I met when I used to travel around with my grandfather."

Rukia blinks at Ishida in sudden surprise and looks up at her pouting companion and gives him a questioning stare. Ichigo catches this and smiles sheepishly before he greets the black-haired male with an insult.

"Here I was hoping to never get to see you or those ugly glasses while on my travels, guess the gods aren't on my side." His biting remark and the victorious smirk that followed angered the usually calm tailor. This little interaction doesn't go unnoticed by the two females, and both stare in wonder at Ishida.

"I've known you since you arrived here with your grandfather Ishida, and I've never seen you react so angrily to someone like you did with Ichigo." She sends a weary look towards the said man, who in turns looks at her with a childish glare. "Then again, he does seem like the type to get on anyone nerves."

Ichigo seems to forget his old friend and turns his attention to the now giggling Kuchiki who continued to mock him. Inoue's concerned expression turns thoughtful as she watches the exchange. Ishida catches this too, and gently nudges the auburn-haired woman. "Why don't you walk with Kuchiki-san for a bit as she makes her way towards the meeting chambers love?"

Inoue's cheeks turn a shy shade of pink at his affectionate way of speaking to her, and nods eagerly before running over to her childhood friend. Inoue apologizes to the two arguing couple before she yanks Rukia away towards the direction she was originally heading in. "I know you're heading in to speak with your brother soon with your new friend Kuchiki-chan, so I want to tell you about my wedding plans before I won't get a chance to speak to you again!"

Rukia looks back to see Ichigo staring quizzically at them, and also wonders why Inoue suddenly snatched her away. Still, she accepts her friend's usual way of behaving, and nods her agreement. As they turn the corner, she catches a glimpse of the two males slowly following behind them, and her indigo eyes gain a glint of suspicion as she notices their change in behavior towards each other.

As soon as he spots Inoue and Kuchiki-san turn the corner and disappear he turns to give his friend a disapproving stare. "When I heard about the Kuchiki lord arresting an unknown nin who had unusual orange hair and two weirdly-shaped black katanas I knew you'd gotten yourself in trouble again Kurosaki." He sighs as he begins to follow after the girls, knowing that Ichigo would be following after him.

He hears the young man release a tired sigh and the distinct sound of him scratching the back of his head, a bad habit he'd picked up awhile back. "Trust me, it wasn't my damn intention to go and get myself arrested the first day I got into Kuchiki territory." His glare intensifies towards his friend and he pokes him roughly on his shoulder. "I was trying to find your damn house so we could talk about the inside info you had gotten about the man who killed my mother."

Ichigo speaks this last part in a whisper as both men train expert eyes across the vast space of the Kuchiki mansion for any hidden dangers to the information they were speaking about. Ishida pushes up his glasses and sighs at Ichigo's excuse. "You really are an idiot. I told you to meet me on the most western teahouse by midafternoon so I could take you to my home. I distinctly remember stating that in the last note I sent you before you made your way into this territory."

Ichigo lets out an angry scoff and is ready with a retort, when he catches himself and realizes he vaguely remembers a note he had only half-read before continuing on his journey. Ishida turns his blue eyes at his friend to find an amusing reaction of disbelief on Ichigo's face. The tailor snorts when Ichigo releases a groan and slows down his steps. "As I thought, you disregarded the note and got yourself lost upon arriving into the main city." Ichigo looks away with an angered look and replies with gritted teeth. "Shut. Up. I was exhausted from traveling non-stop for five days, I wasn't going to focus on those long ass notes you always send." Ishida merely shook his head at his friend's second horrible excuse.

His eyes focus back onto the two ladies walking ahead of them, Inoue blushing happily and babbling this and that as Rukia nods with a smile on her face. He tries to relax his stiffening muscles that had been unable to relax the moment he realized his friend had really put himself into a horrible predicament.

"I suppose at this point, it doesn't matter how you got yourself into this mess." His calculating gaze falls back onto Ichigo, his expression grim. "How much do they know?"

Ichigo hesitates a moment, his amber eyes lingering on Rukia's form as she laughs at something Inoue said. "That's sort of why her damn brother has this whole interrogation meeting thing we're heading to. As of right now, they know just my first name, that I'm obviously a high-class nin, and that I arrived on their territory around two weeks ago."

Ishida takes in this news with a calm demeanor and held his chin in thought. "I see. Then their suspicion does have some basis, but at least they don't know the truth." Ichigo nods his agreement, since he already knew this himself. "We can use this to our advantage, especially since it's clear that even this will not prevent you from doing what you came here to do."

The young nin tightens his fists with a fiery determination as he looks at his friend. "That's never gonna change Ishida. If whoever killed my mother and took her away from my father and sisters can be found here, there's no way in hell I'm gonna let some uptight pansy lord get in my way."

Ishida snorts and smirks with the sudden nostalgia of hearing his old friend spout such words with the absolute certainty he always seemed to possess. "Ah. Before you go off on your destined quest," He ignores Ichigo's deadly glare and continues. "We're going to have to come up with a very extremely good lie to convince Lord Byakuya and his council that you have a very good reason for being here and that you hold no ill-will or traitorous plans while staying in this country."

As the group of young people reaches the large gateway to the vast rooms used for the meetings between the Kuchiki lord and his many allies and enemies alike, Ichigo catches the familiar glint of Ishida's eyes that always meant he had come up with a brilliant idea.

"Oi…?" Ichigo questions the tailor cautiously as he stops to clean his glasses. Ishida looks up at him with a confident smirk and whispers so that the girls nearby don't overhear. "I've got an idea that might just save your ungrateful ass, but this must be done carefully or we'll be found out."

Ichigo scowls slightly; always rather impatient with the way his friend's plans always went by so awfully slow. Still, he was in no position to complain to any help he could get. He hadn't enough time to properly think of anything himself, and to run away, which was his original plan would probably just cause him more troubles.

"Just follow my lead, got it?" Ishida whispers harshly, his eyes telling him there was no room for arguing. Ichigo merely nods and walks next to Ishida as the two make their way towards the girls.

Rukia is the first to acknowledge them as they walk up. Her indigo eyes quickly connect with Ichigo's own eyes as her earlier suspicions return. He remains neutral as he stares back at her questioning eyes and merely smirks before looking at Ishida and Inoue.

Ishida bows before Rukia and looks up with a rather convincing look of remorse and regret. "Kuchiki-san, I must apologize to you for what I'm about to reveal to you." Ichigo visibly bristles at what Ishida was doing, but tries to hide his growing anger as he waits to see what his friend would do.

Inoue looks at her future husband with worry as he rises from his bow and looks at an even more suspicious Rukia. "What is it Ishida?"

"Ichigo Kurogane is a very dear friend of mine, and when I had heard your brother had captured a man that fit my friend's description I hesitated and did not come to you sooner to help solve this obvious issue that has bothered Lord Byakuya."

Rukia's eyes quickly lose their suspicion as she eyes Ichigo with an almost childish awe. 'So his last name is Kurogane?' She thought, wondering why the man hadn't bothered to reveal it himself.

Ichigo releases a heavy sigh he didn't know he was holding in as he relaxes his posture. He had survived enough of Ishida's elaborate plans to see where this was going.

"So he was traveling…to visit you Ishida?" Rukia raises a brow as she tries to figure out why Ichigo didn't name Ishida as a friend to begin with.

"Technically yes…and no." at her confused expression he continues. "Idiot over here is a nin tutor in the country of the Kurosaki where he's from. I sent him a letter to inform him of the many open positions this country has on what he does as a profession."

"If that's the case why didn't you just tell me this or even my brother when he still had you under arrest?" Rukia turns an accusing glare at Ichigo who had been paying close attention to Ishida's words and had picked up on what direction the man was heading towards.

"There's a tradition we men born and trained under Kurosaki territory perform as a safety precaution." Ichigo explains calmly as Ishida smirks knowingly, Inoue stares in wonder, and Rukia looks on with curiosity. "As soon as I entered your country I was supposed to find four eyes over here so I could get settled and start looking for a job. When I stumbled upon you and those nin I automatically performed a jutsu on myself that sealed away my memories of any information I found would endanger my life should I be captured during the fight."

"I know this jutsu as well." Ishida adds in. "It's a technique we often use to be able to stop any enemies from gathering vital information from any spies we sent out on missions." Rukia seems to believe every word as she nods her understanding.

"So when you went to my aid, you sealed away the fact that you were a tutor with high knowledge of the Kurosaki style of fighting, and of Ishida's whereabouts in case things turned bad?" She asks out loud as both Ishida and Ichigo nod.

"I can understand if it sounds a bit extreme to you Kuchiki-san." Ishida begins to explain as he sees Rukia's raised brow. "The nin over in the Kurosaki country have a high value on the information they possess, so protecting it from prying eyes of the enemies is top priority, isn't that right Ichigo?"

Ichigo responds with a quiet grunt as he eyes his friend carefully. Ishida's plan so far was working, but how far was he going to take this lie? Rukia seems to have fallen for it, though she's understandably a bit skeptical to what they're saying. 'She's not the main concern though; it's her damn paranoid brother I have to worry about.'

"That explains a lot." Rukia, starts her expression relaxing to that of slight relief. "I knew Ichigo's skills were too high for him to just be some normal citizen coming into our country for a visit." She looks over with a smirk at the orange-haired male. "So you're here looking for a job now are you?"

Her teasing tone doesn't escape the young man as he scoffs and turns away from Ishida to glare at her. "Yes, and if I hadn't had to go and save your butt from certain death cause I'm such a good guy I would've had a job by now!"

Her teasing look turns angry quickly as she glares up at Ichigo. "Excuse me? I don't recall asking for your help to begin with!"

Orihime steps in before their argument escalates and smiles sheepishly as she attempts to cool them down with a subject change. "N-Now that we understand Kurogane-kun's real situation thanks to Ishida-kun's explanation, shouldn't we let your brother know about this misunderstanding as well Kuchiki-chan?"

Rukia sends one more heated glare towards the orange-haired man before turning her eyes towards Inoue. "Ah. Now that Ichigo's jutsu has seemed to worn off and he remembers his original reason for being in Kuchiki territory it shouldn't be too hard to convince nii-sama."

The group fails to notice the immense change in the Kuchiki princess's posture as she feels the relief wash over her body in waves. She could repay Ichigo fully for having saved her life and those of the citizens in the attack. She would not need to feel the guilt of letting an innocent man suffer on her account. She smiles to herself; Ichigo would be spared Byakuya's wrath and he could be on his way.

She feels another emotion though, one that's unfamiliar to her for some odd reason. She eyes Ichigo arguing over something mundane with Ishida and the feeling intensifies, and it makes her chest feel painful for a bit before she shakes it off.

"We should head over to the designated meeting room then and get this sorted out." She can feel the fake smile and it makes her inwardly cringe at how horribly painful it feels to do it. "The faster nii-sama can have this situation fixed the faster you can get out of here, right Ichigo?" Her chuckle is strained and she hopes they don't notice as she walks ahead of them.

She barely knew this man; she's repeated it to herself countless times. Yet, this unfamiliar feeling has finally named itself and it makes her feel more stupid and childish than before. Loneliness, she was going to miss this blubbering idiot that barged into her quiet and uneventful life wasn't she?

She doesn't notice her pace increasing as she tries to distance herself further. Stop it. Stop it right now. You're being foolish, you are the heir to an entire country…getting…reacting this way over an idiot like Ichigo…it's a waste of time…stop it.

The three try their best to keep up with the Kuchiki female and Ishida and Inoue both stare on with curiosity at the sudden change in mood Rukia had, and why she doesn't seem to notice their pleads to slow down a bit.

Ichigo remains quiet, his amber eyes trained on Rukia's back as she continues down the corridor with increasing speed. He doesn't try to understand Rukia's sudden change towards the situation, he just knows what is for some reason, and he can relate.

'Ah, I don't get it either but…I'll miss you too…'

OOOOOooooooooOOOOOO

The four of them stop in front of the ominous looking door to the meeting room at the end of the long hall. Rukia's previous thoughts are pushed to the back of her mind as she stares anxiously at the door. Ishida and Ichigo give each other worried glances as they wait for the guards to summon them inside.

"Do you believe our explanation will be enough to warrant Lord Byakuya to drop any suspicions he has on Kurogane, Kuchiki-san?" Ishida questions as Rukia tries to see if her brother is already inside, past the doors.

Her indigo eyes give him a half-hearted attempt of reassurance as she replies. "I can't be entirely sure. My brother has a rather volatile temper and if this explanation doesn't satisfy him, we might have to elaborate."

"Kurogane-kun is being honest though. Shouldn't that be enough to convince Lord Byakuya Kuchiki-chan?" Inoue worriedly glances between Rukia and Ichigo.

She's about to reply, when the huge white and gold-trimmed doors in front of them slowly begin to open. Ichigo scowls as he can feel the flaring chakra that can only belong to that pompous ass of a nobleman. He tries to fight back the nerves, as the guards inform Rukia that they are allowed to enter. Ishida and Inoue step back and give the two reassuring nods as they're asked to wait outside for the meeting to end.

Ichigo notices Ishida's nervous twitch and gives him a confident nod. Ishida doesn't return it but Ichigo knows that they're both thinking the same thing. 'This better work or we're screwed.'

Ichigo and Rukia watch on as the large doors close behind them and they lose sight of their two friends. Ichigo scratches the back of his head with agitation, and the air around them suddenly gets very tense and nerve-wracking. Rukia eyes the young man with concern as he seems to fidget in an attempt to hide his obvious discomfort at having to go through this interrogation…again.

The guards begin to lead the way, and Rukia tugs on Ichigo's sleeve slightly to get him to move forward. The orange-haired man releases a shaky sigh and walks beside Rukia as the meeting area at the end of the room comes into view.

"Everything will work out fine Ichigo." Rukia murmurs softly as his obvious nerves were rubbing off on her now.

He scoffs lightly and his brown eyes narrow as he can spot Byakuya sitting calmly at the head of a large mahogany table with the same gold trimming as the doors. "Yea, I'm sure it will too."

Rukia frowns at the tone the young man used but lets the matter drop as they make their way to the other end of the meeting table. She bows respectfully at her brother, and yanks Ichigo forward to bow to show his respect as well. Byakuya's brow rises in slight surprise at how compliant the boy is with his sister, even with an obvious look of displeasure on his face at having to bow down to him.

"I see you have an easier time following the orders of women than those of superior men than you." His grey eyes remain stoic, but Ichigo can practically feel the biting insulting tone in the man's voice as he speaks to him.

Ichigo bites his tongue though, and merely gives the noble a curt nod. He can feel Rukia relax considerably next to him. She was obviously worried he'd make a retort to her brother's words. He gives her purple kimono sleeve a gentle tug to reassure her he knew what he had to do to survive this meeting. He can tell Rukia understands as he feels her smaller hand tug back at his own kimono sleeve.

Byakuya clears his throat and rises from his chair, his most trusted council members rising with him. The guards bow to him and quickly make their way back to the entrance to keep the meeting private and protected from prying eyes. The young lord directs Ichigo to sit on a lone chair near the middle of the meeting area, and directs Rukia to another chair on the opposite side.

Both follow orders and sit down in their respective chairs. A mousy older man to the left of Byakuya turns his beady eyes towards Ichigo and looks at a scroll in his hand before staring at Ichigo again.

"With our lord's permission I'd like to begin this interrogation with the subject, Ichigo."

Byakuya gives a nod as an approval and sits back down to watch his first council member interrogate the young man. Rukia eyes the council men suspiciously and tries to keep herself from fidgeting in her chair. These men were the same men that constantly judged every move she made in training to become the next heir to the Kuchiki throne. She knew they were heartless and cruel in everything they did, and they constantly found faults in her that lowered her chances to inherit the land.

'They do that to someone who will one day order them, what are they capable of doing to a complete stranger?'

Her thoughts continue to cause her turmoil as she watches the mousy old man begin his questions towards Ichigo.

The questions start of normally. What is your name? Where are you from? What is your skill as a nin, and what was your purpose for entering Kuchiki territory?

Her hands wring tightly around her kimono as her indigo eyes dart between the man and Ichigo. She tries to hold back her relieved smile as Ichigo surprises her yet again and answers each question with a calm and honest tone, his expression far from the annoying young man she took care earlier that day.

The old councilman also seems surprised as his beady eyes turn to look at her brother. Byakuya nods and turns his gaze towards Ichigo.

"I'm glad you've recovered from your wounds boy. It seems your brain is finally capable of answering the simple questions you lacked the ability to answer weeks before."

Rukia turns to look at Ichigo, who seems indifferent to her brother's words but looks towards him to answer with the calmness of a man in control of himself. "Had I not been treated like some criminal and beaten to near-death before I was proven guilty of any crime I might have answered your questions properly the first time."

Rukia has to hold back her smile again at the condescending tone Ichigo used to argue back her brother's words. Her indigo eyes shine with amusement and slight jealousy. This young man was able to argue back a retort to her brother's words, where she could not. 'You are one of kind Ichigo.'

Her brother's chakra flares angrily for a few seconds before his cold grey eyes narrow at the orange-haired man and he decides to ignore his words and turn towards Rukia. "Do you validate this information Rukia?"

Rukia can still feel the anger from her brother simmering inside his body and decides to not provoke him by answering quickly. "Yes, nii-sama, all he's stated to you and your council sounds factual to me."

"Very well, it seems your identity has been validated and it seems my sister is convinced you were not the one to injure her in that ambush." Byakuya states as he stares at the young man now smirking knowingly in his direction. "You will have no problems re-stating your side of the events that occurred two weeks ago to us in this meeting room then?"

Ichigo shrugs and his brown eyes look over at the mousy old man to get approval to begin. Byakuya and the councilmen all indicate he can start, and Ichigo tells his story of the ambush. Rukia pays close attention as well and nods to herself as each word Ichigo speaks matches perfectly with what she recalled of the attack.

The men in the room look troubled as they begin to murmur to each other as Ichigo ends his story of what happened weeks ago. Byakuya stares silently as the murmurs intensify and the councilmen seem to realizing something that had slipped their minds before.

Ichigo and Rukia give each other a quick confusing glance before Byakuya settles the room back into silence with his voice. He rises from his chair and eyes Ichigo with the same suspicious stare he's always harbored for the orange-haired man.

"It seems our focus will completely shift towards these individuals and their reasons for attacking the Abarai clan and then targeting the heir to the Kuchiki throne." Rukia could feel the relief about to envelop her, but her brother continued speaking and her relief turned to anxiousness. "These issues will be brought up another time in a more private manner. Now onto you boy, it seems in the past few weeks you've been here you've done nothing to help prove your innocence."

Ichigo scoffs and his brown eyes seem to show the emotions he's trying to keep back; anger, annoyance, and disbelief. Rukia looks on with her growing anxiety and a bit of anger herself. It seems her brother was doing all he could to cause troubles for Ichigo, who was simply trying to be on his way and out of this mansion.

"Now is your chance though. You've been proven guiltless of causing the attack, but who are you and why are you visiting these lands when you are a foreigner? Better yet, why had you not informed anyone of your intentions here and your identity when it could have greatly helped you prove that you were never guilty?"

Ichigo's scowl eases a bit and he releases a sigh. Rukia wrings her fingers a bit tighter over the loose cloth of her kimono and hopes Ichigo will reply with the calmness of a man who has nothing to hide. Ichigo speaks with a tone of voice she's never heard from him, and he explains everything he and Ishida had explained to her earlier. She watches her brother take in this new found information with his usual stoic expression, but she could spot some annoyance in his expression. He couldn't find anything reasonably wrong with Ichigo's story, and she knew Byakuya never liked being wrong about a person.

'It looks like Ichigo is pretty much free to go today at this rate…I'm…glad nii-sama won't be able to hold accountable for anything.' She smiles with a bit of sadness in it as Ichigo finishes his story and the councilmen begin to murmur amongst each other again.

Rukia can feel a pair of eyes trained on her, and her attention goes to the only councilman who's kept to himself and remained quiet throughout the whole interrogation. Her violet eyes widen slightly as she feels a shiver run down her spine at the eerie look the man gives her. Councilman Aizen Sousuke. She should've known he was the one studying her with such a creepy calculating look. His steely brown eyes jump between her and Ichigo, and she can feel the anxiousness seep back into her as he turns to smile at her.

'Why do I feel his smile hides conspiracies and secrets? What is he planning?!'

Aizen clears his throat to catch the other members' attention, and Rukia clutches the arm rest of her chair as she sees his eyes glow with victory over something she couldn't figure out. He was her brother's most trusted councilman, whatever he was about to say….Byakuya was going to whole-heartedly believe it and Ichigo might be in more trouble.

"If I may my lord?" He asks with a soft baritone voice as Byakuya turns to him and nods for him to continue. "This boy's story seems to be truthful and I see no deceit when he speaks."

Ichigo gives Rukia a small smirk but his expression changes when he doesn't see her respond, but only continues to look at that Aizen guy with a nervous look.

"He may be exactly what we need right now my lord." At this everyone in the room, including Byakuya, eyes Aizen with a look of utter disbelief. The Kuchiki lord raises a fine brow and speaks with slight agitation.

"Clarify Aizen. This boy has been nothing but a hindrance; I don't see what you could possibly mean by what we need of him."

Ichigo feels an incredible sense of uneasiness as Aizen turns his brown eyes towards the young man. His smile widens and Ichigo almost jumps at the horrible vibes he gets from the man as he directs his words to him. "Quite simple, Ichigo mentioned he was a high-level nin from the Kurosaki kingdom, and right now we're lacking tutors for our ever growing army. Who better to train them then a well-trained nin we happen to have in front of us?" His smile widens further as he spots realization dawn on Ichigo and Rukia. "He did say his reason for being here was to find a job, why not give him one then?"

Rukia knows she shouldn't feel such dread coursing through her at this man's suggestion, there was nothing sinister about it really. The way he eyed Ichigo and her as he said those words though, as if he was practically telling them there was more to it than that, made her want to jump up and accuse him of conspiring against her brother. She kept silent though, he wasn't doing anything wrong, and if she spoke out she'd only make a fool of herself.

She watches her brother contemplate Aizen's words and his grey eyes seem to be processing all the information with the tactical mind her brother's famous for. He reclines slightly on his chair as he places both index fingers at the end of his chin, and nods to himself.

"You're right Aizen. It'd be one less problem for me to worry about, and it'd give me more time to focus on these attacks going on throughout my country." The other councilmen murmur positively at his comments and he continues. "Ichigo Kurogane, I'm dropping all suspicions of you at this moment and in exchange you accept our offer to tutor my men to be proficient nin."

His tone of voice irks Ichigo, and he scowls angrily at the nobleman who seems intent on letting him know that this proposition wasn't one he could reject…not if he wanted to be a free man. The orange-haired man scoffs and looks away. "It's a job, so I won't complain… even if it's being forced on me."

Rukia has kept silent the entire time as her violet eyes dart between her brother, Ichigo, and Aizen. She can't get the sinking feeling of something foreboding aiming itself at her and Ichigo. As Byakuya smirks slightly at having managed to succeed in having Ichigo remain where he can be watched, Rukia eyes Aizen again.

The man has a rather sickening look of satisfaction as the councilmen all put in their opinions on Ichigo's new job and how it should be handled. It's a look that unsettles Rukia, because he directs it quietly at her brother as well. He then turns to her and gives a slight bow of his head, that same eerie look in his eyes as he stands to excuse himself from the meeting.

"My Lord Byakuya, I'll make my exit now. I must make sure our next meeting with the Abarai clan is in order." Byakuya waves him off with a twitch of his hand and Aizen bows before making his way towards the exit. As he passes by Ichigo and Rukia's seats his eyes never leave them. "Congratulations Kurogane-san…I'm sure your presence here will prove to be very…beneficiary to this kingdom." He pats Ichigo's shoulder and continues out the doors.

Rukia manages to give Ichigo a side glance, and her anxiety nearly doubles. His brown eyes are slightly wide and his brows are raised in what almost looks troubled.

They're not sure what's just happened, but whatever it is…Aizen has them exactly where he wants them.

* * *

**Survived the chapter I hope? If any of you did thank you for reading this long chapter and I hope all of you enjoyed it! The next chapter starts off with Aizen, and Ichigo's new predicament as the 'tutor' for the Kuchiki clan's army of nin!  
****Some IchiRuki will be in there as well obviously, and hopefully I'll be able to bring back characters without making the chapter long again!  
****Thank you, and as always reviews are appreciated, but not expected.  
****End.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Result

**AN: I did say I would try and update this faster, and I somewhat succeeded! I'm glad to have heard from people that this story hasn't completely fallen through the cracks, and it's an enjoyable read! I'm hoping to release another chapter before the year is out, and to speed the story's plot up a bit. **

**This next chapter let's the readers finally know what Aizen's intentions are, and a bit of his dark past and heritage! Two new characters are brought in, and I sprinkled in some IchiRuki moments in there as well. The next chapter will be where more of the 'romance' begins, and we get to see Rukia and Ichigo in some ninja action :D **

**Please enjoy this chapter, and thank you for reading! **

**Disclaimer: Bleach doesn't belong to me...yet...no just kidding! **

* * *

As Aizen exits the meeting room, he fights the urge to smirk victoriously over the results of his words of persuasion towards Byakuya. Once again, the young lord has proven that he could be easily manipulated to work in Aizen's favor. Aizen combs his brown locks back as he enters a secluded hallway towards the back of the palace and heads towards an old and decrepit looking statue.

His hand glows with a soft and dark green color as the statue's eyes open up and a passageway is revealed as the statue moves to the left end of the wall. The councilman looks behind him, his glowing green hand ready to attack should he spot any followers. His brown eyes search thoroughly, and when he's satisfied no one's near him, the man enters the dark passageway.

He removes the standard councilman cloak and the robes underneath reveal a red symbol etched into the dark blue kimono top issued to all members of the Kuchiki council. The red symbol seems as sinister as the man wearing it, and the symbol is painted on every corner of the passageway as Aizen uses a small fire jutsu to light every torch he passes by.

The symbol is Aizen's former clan's emblem; the dark art nins who would've ruled the Kuchiki territory as their own domain had those bastards not learned his clan's one weakness and used it to defeat them. The man's fists clench tightly as he recalls his clan's dark and horrible demise.

Nearly two centuries ago, when what is now Kuchiki territory was still open to be taken by those strong enough to obtain it, his clan fought a ferocious war to win it. It was land that was theirs by birthright. In the many prophecies written in scrolls and books he has collected in his years of researching and plotting, he knew his clan was always meant to have this land. Yet, those damn Kuchiki, noble and true as they supposedly tried to be, came in and thought to take it as their own. To make this a kingdom for all people to live and thrive equally and peacefully, with a mixture of all types of nin to help balance it into a great land.

Aizen scoffs as he nears an enormous ancient throne room, his brown eyes narrowed in icy contempt. As if equality and prosperity was a gift to be given to all. The Kuchiki were blind idealists and bothersome righteous fools. This land was to be used for domination, to conquer all who opposed his great clan and to demonstrate to the world that they were the superior clan, and that the nin were meant to rule those who lacked the chakra to be useful nin themselves. Equality and prosperity were to be given to those with power; the weak did not deserve it, for they did nothing to move the world forward.

Of course, the Kuchiki saw that as enslavement of those innocent and those unable to defend themselves. Aizen still found nothing wrong with his clan's ideals though. The innocent and weak were but hindrances, so why not force them to submit to those superior to them? His scowl deepens as he lights the empty throne room, and his clan's symbols and old artifacts shine brightly in the now lit room.

His clan fought with this purpose in their minds. To show the world that not even the famous Kuchiki clan could defeat their power. Sadly, those damn Kuchiki discovered their one fault, the one thing his clan could not fight back with their ferocity, and in the last battles of the war between The Oscuridad clan and the Kuchiki that lasted ten years, those damn nin defeated his people. The Kuchiki clan claimed rights to the entire territory, and nearly wiped out his entire clan, with the idea that his clan must not be allowed to regroup and attempt to capture the territory again.

Aizen's hands gently glide over the last letter his father sent him nearly fifteen years ago, when he attempted to recapture the lands himself and failed, leading to his execution and the deaths of the small number of Oscuridad nins left in the territory. He and twelve members are all that are left of his father's failed attempt. His brown eyes look over the last part of his father's letter, the words being his constant motto since he became a councilman to the Kuchiki lord.

"If I do not return to you my boy, you must continue the legacy. Return our clan to glory; bring down the Kuchiki and show the world our strength. Sea como la oscuridad."

The man's brown eyes glow with growing anger and with a glint of desire, desire for revenge of the sweetest kind. His smirk turns devilish as he grabs the letter with care and makes his way over to the large throne chair centered in the room. He sits there and the letter is placed with reverence on his lap as he eyes the room he's in. He chuckles lowly, and the chuckle turns slightly maniacal as he can feel his father's will starting to come to fruition.

Two tall shadowy forms appear before him in a cloud of red smoke and bow at his feet. His laugh subsides and Aizen eyes his most loyal Oscuridad members, a brash blue-haired nin with the abilities to use speed to kill his enemy, Grimmjow. Next to him, a quiet, solitary man with pale skin and expressionless green eyes whose nin skill to regenerate his chakra quickly to defeat his chakra-worn enemies, Ulquiorra.

"We got your message to return to you Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra speaks softly as Aizen gives him permission to rise to his feet again.

"I thought we were supposed to be out trying to find a way to get rid of those annoying bastards of the Abarai and Shihōin clan, boss." Grimmjow's scratchy and overly-loud voice echoes across the ancient throne room.

The two men gaze with curiosity as their leader remains silent, and continues to look at the aged letter in his lap. Grimmjow scowls slightly and wants to ask to be allowed back out in the field, where he could possibly get a good fight. The other man silences his fidgeting with a sideways glance as he waits for Aizen to speak.

"It seems our clan will soon get the retribution I've longed for since as far back as I could remember my loyal nin." His voice quivers with hidden anticipation and with an air of confidence Grimmjow and Ulquiorra hadn't heard in his voice for many years.

"Sir…if I can inquire…?" Ulquiorra cautiously asks, as Aizen rises from his throne chair and walks back towards the letter's hiding spot.

"I met the lost Kurosaki prince today. He fed some absurd tale or other to Kuchiki's council to hide his identity and true intentions here." His brown eyes dance with amusement as he continues. "I'm honestly surprised Kuchiki and those idiot old men fell so easily for such an obvious farce…still," He places the letter back carefully and his attention goes to the two nin looking at him from the other end of the room. "It worked out in my favor. I've used that foolish boy's lies to keep him right where I want him."

"Eh, that annoying orange-haired brat that's been tryin' to find ya for years boss?" Grimmjow questions in disbelief, his scowl obvious on his face. "Last time I saw that brat he was a scrawny lil' thing with barely any skill, some heir to the Kurosaki clan he is." He scoffs.

"Ah, the same one my dear Grimmjow. He's improved with age though, from what I've heard his skill has surpassed his father's and he gets stronger everyday." This knowledge doesn't change his confident mood as he continues to walk calmly around the room. "His obsession with finding his mother's killer has led him right into the lion's den, and I plan to use his forced stay here to quicken my plan to take over the Kuchiki rule."

The two nin give each other confused glances and Ulquiorra speaks up quietly. "I don't mean to sound foolish Lord Aizen, but if he's as strong as you say…how does this help your plans to reconquer this land?"

"He does not yet know it was by my order that those nin invaded his home eight years ago and killed his beloved mother in front of him. He's so engrossed in finding vengeance he will fail to see those he's dragging down with him."

Aizen stops next to a dingy and dusty scroll of his clan hanging on a wall and gently glides his fingers down the aged paper. "The young Kuchiki princess is already in love with this fool, even if she does not yet know it. Her love for him will grow every day he is there by her side, and his deceit for his purpose here and his desire to find me and avenge his mother's death will consume them both in a violent bout of lovers scorn."

Ulquiorra's green eyes widen slightly as the implied intention of his master becomes obvious to him and he nods slowly. His master knew no boundaries to his malice and his passion to regain what he feels is rightfully his. His pale hands twitch slightly; if he only understood these emotions more….maybe he could then see why his master is going so far for a long-time grudge that spans centuries.

"I still don't get it…so we're not killing the other Kuchiki guy? The leader or whatever the fuck he is?"

Grimmjow flinches as Aizen is suddenly before him, his cold fingers clenching his chin tightly to look right into his burning brown eyes. "Let me explain once more my foolish follower. I intend to use the Kurosaki boy as a distraction. Make a silly little relationship form between him and the Kuchiki princess, which will in turn distract Byakuya as he continues his suspicion of the Kurosaki boy. I'll rip his authority and his country from right under his nose as he's too busy protecting a useless girl from an equally useless boy."

Aizen releases the blue-haired nin and walks away with the same calm aura as before. Grimmjow lets out quick breaths and tries to hide his fear with a scowl and glares at a wall. "Understand now…Grimmjow?" Aizen questions him as he sits back down on the throne chair.

"Y-Yes, Lord Aizen." The man mumbles as he controls his shaky breathing.

"What is your will for us Lord Aizen?" Ulquiorra asks as he bows to his master. Grimmjow does the same and decides to keep his mouth shut and let his pale-skinned partner do the talking.

"Let's start the plans to sabotage the Kuchiki clan from the inside out…and I'll see if my matchmaking skills are any good." Aizen laughs lowly as his grin widens into a sadistic smirk.

oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo ooooooo

Rukia's fingers are stiff and unmoving from their near death grip on her chair as she hears the click of Aizen leaving the room. Her inidigo eyes tremble slightly with the unnerving feeling that hasn't left her since she made eye contact with her brother's most trusted councilman. She doesn't dare turn to look at Ichigo again with fear she'll see her own troubled emotions reflect in his own brown eyes.

She can barely hear what sounds like one of the old councilman calling her name. Her troubled thoughts leave her deaf though, as she keeps replaying that moment Aizen turns to give her that look… a look that she can't name but leaves her with the feeling of utter dread.

"Lady Kuchiki!" Rukia jumps slightly as the councilman finally yells out her name to get her attention. She darts her head between the council members and her brother, and Ichigo, who's giving her a concerned but understanding look.

She smiles wearily at the orange-haired man and turns her attention back to the men in front of her. "I apologize councilman, what is it you were asking?"

The men eye her as they usually do, with impatience and growing contempt, at her lack of acting like the nobility she is. Byakuya sighs tiredly at her distracted behavior and answers for the councilman.

"Rukia, do not become lost in your own silly thoughts, you're an heir to a great country, be more responsible." His biting remark hits the young woman hard as she stares at him with a barely restrained pained expression, and she bows deeply in her seat as an apology. "As the councilman was saying, we'll be discussing with you further on the incident with those nin tomorrow since we have other business to attend to today."

Rukia raises back up and she nods slowly to her brother's words. "As for Kurogane, we'll be assigning him a new room near the training grounds he'll be using as the new tutor for our militia, and I'll expect you to show him the expectations and regulations to be followed as a guest in our home."

"Yes, nii-sama."

"I don't want you to forget your own obligations as well Rukia, the councilmen expect a progress report on your training now that you're well enough to pick up on it again. You'll also be resuming your courses on politics and diplomatic matters as well as studying on your elemental jutsus, your weak point."

Rukia nods to everything and acts so submissive to her brother's words Ichigo doesn't know if he should be angry at Byakuya for being such an ass to his own sister, or to Rukia for not defending herself with the fiery strength he's grown to see in her in the few days he's gotten to know her. He keeps his mouth shut though as the councilmen write down Byakuya's instructions as a reminder to keep the young woman in line and to make sure she doesn't fail her brother further.

Byakuya's attention goes to Ichigo and his grey eyes narrow into further annoyance. "As for you, my council and I have decided you'll get an introduction to our new nin and the training grounds tomorrow after Rukia has finished using it for her own training. You'll officially start your tutoring in a week, and we'll pay you at the end of each month. We'll expect progress reports from you as well a week before you are to be paid. We also expect a full detail of your abilities in swordsmanship, jutsu use, and physical abilities before you start training the recruits. Are you following any of this, Kurogane?"

Ichigo doesn't hide his annoyed scowl, and can tell the councilmen don't approve of his behavior towards the young lord. He bows his head slightly and leans back on the chair with feigned boredom. "Every word, my lord." Ichigo smirks at the way Byakuya's eye twitches slightly at his sarcastic reply, but the nobleman seems to let it go.

"My men will send you more elaborate details and documents for you to look over once my council is finished organizing your new job and duties." Byakuya rises from his chair as the other council members follow suit. "That's all for today. Any further matters involving Kurogane will be brought up another time. The council and I have a meeting to go with the Shihōin clan shortly."

Ichigo's expression turns serious as Rukia and he both stand up as well and bow in respect as the young lord and his council make their exit. Byakuya allows his council to go ahead of him as he stops in front of Rukia. She raises her head and waits anxiously as to why her brother stopped. His eyes seem to lose a bit of their mirth towards her earlier behavior and he gently places his hand on her shoulder.

"Do not let them catch you off-guard like that again Rukia. The council are already holding low opinions on you from this incident with that boy over there, don't give them more reason to lower it further." Rukia's indigo eyes cloud over slightly with shame and she looks down to avoid looking at her brother.

"I-I understand nii-sama."

His hand squeezes her shoulder slightly and he whispers something else. "I expect you to keep an eye on this young man. For some reason or another he trusts you the most. Make sure he has no ill-intentions. The council may not see it, but I trust your judgment, act like the leader you'll become."

The sudden turn-around from criticizing to complimenting from her brother catches the young woman off-guard and her eyes look up with child-like awe as her brother gives her a slight smile. "Understood?" He whispers, and she nods again her voice unable to work at his random change of behavior. "Now take this foolish boy to his rooms, and get some rest yourself…I don't want you to overdo it."

With that, he bows his head to her and swiftly makes his exit, leaving Ichigo and her alone. Rukia's indigo eyes stay focused in the direction her brother disappeared from and she trembles slightly as she recalls the last words Byakuya said to her.

'He had that same look when Hisana-neechan was sick and she'd get tired from walking too long. Is…is he worried about my well-being as well?'

She hears a cough from behind her, and she turns around to see Ichigo giving her a sheepish expression as he folds his arms across his chest. Rukia smirks and puts her previous thoughts in the back of her mind as she approaches the young man.

"Well, that didn't go as I expected. I was kinda hoping to go home and hitch a place with Ishida, not work for your brother." Ichigo says as Rukia motions for him to follow her out the doors to the meeting rooms.

His somewhat annoyed expression amuses her and she hits his arm playfully. "You shouldn't be complaining idiot. It's a job, which let's face it, your hopeless self needs right now if you're going to be in an unknown territory. I'd say you should be grateful."

He growls slightly at her insult, but lets it slide as they exit the meeting room doors. Combing through his hair in agitation he resigns to her logic. "Fine, fine, I need the job I'll admit that, but why under these bothersome circumstances? Your brother thinks I'm some terrorist, and that Aizen guy just creeps me out."

At the mention of Aizen, both of them freeze in place and their expressions turn dark. Rukia is the first to speak as she feels the shivers from earlier return. "So, I'm not the only one who felt he was hiding something further by requesting you to stay here?"

Ichigo scoffs and shakes his head. "Of course not, the moment that creepy bastard made eye contact with me, I felt a horrible sense of foreboding…like there's something off with him."

Rukia's eyes gleam with slight hope at his words. Was it possible she wasn't the only one who felt Aizen wasn't what he seemed? That it went further than him being a loyal councilman to her brother?

"So, you think he's…that he's hiding something as well?" The way her voice sounded so desperate and hopeful got Ichigo's full attention as he looks down at the shorter woman.

"He's always been this way?" He asks in disbelief as Rukia's grim expression seems to simultaneously answer his question. "Then…how come you haven't told your brother of your suspicions?"

Rukia breaks off the eye contact, and looks away with a troubled and saddened look. Ichigo looks on with confusion for a bit, but quickly realizes when he remembers Byakuya's earlier treatment of Rukia. His brown eyes look on with sympathy as he looks at her sulking form.

"I can't understand how you haven't lost your sanity with a brother that can be such an ass one minute, treat you kindly the next, and then goes back to being ass after that." His insulting remark earns him a smile from Rukia as she shrugs and keeps walking towards the direction where they left Inoue and Ishida.

"Comes with years of experience I suppose. All I know is that I can't go up to my brother about Aizen until I have enough proof. I'll make a fool of myself and him." She gives him a look of long-held isolation as she continues to speak. "I'll just have to keep hoping and trying on my own to find out the truth behind Aizen. Until then, I'll just tolerate him as best as I can."

Ichigo brown eyes hold a new conviction as he focuses on Rukia's almost lonely figure. 'If I'm gonna be stuck here under crappy circumstances, with even crappier people, and a crappy prospect of getting my goal done…I might as well do some good here while I'm at it.'

"You're not alone you know." At his response Rukia stops walking again and gives him a quizzical look. "I mean, I'm stuck here for who knows how long, and you're not that bad of a person to hang with, when you're not being a pain in people's asses." Rukia gives him an icy glare as he smirks before continuing. "And I believe you and your suspicion of Aizen…so if you…you know need back-up, you're not alone. I'll help you out too."

Rukia's expression is in growing surprise as her indigo eyes stare at Ichigo's flustered and almost embarrassed look, his body fidgeting lightly. She finds his growing blush endearing, and recalls mentioning he wasn't good with socializing with girls. Her smile widens and she feels the burden on her shoulders lighten a bit as she nods appreciatively and continues walking.

As Ichigo's ready to ask if she accepted his help or not, Rukia turns around and leaves him speechless with her twinkling eyes and her grateful smile, "Thank you, I mean it…it's nice to know…I'm not alone. I'm looking forward to your support."

He stands bewildered and with a flushed face as Rukia marches on quietly ahead of him, her black hair bobbing with her movements. He blinks, and lets out a breath he wasn't holding; sliding his hand down his face he begins to question his own sanity. 'What is this girl doing to me, seriously?'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo ooooo

Ishida looks on with a warm expression as Inoue talks about the cake she wants for their wedding when Inoue and he both notice the two figures of their friends heading towards them. Inoue practically jumps from her seat as she hurriedly makes her way towards Rukia and Kurosaki. Ishida makes his way towards them as well, but keeps his pace slower and more cautious as he tries to make eye contact with his orange-haired friend.

His blue eyes widen slightly as he sees Rukia and Ichigo interacting with each other…oddly. Ichigo has a blush on his face that hasn't quite disappeared and is being somewhat teased by Rukia, who he hasn't seen smile that genuinely since the last time she spent time with Inoue. He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and decides to keep a growing suspicion in his mind for another time and place.

When Inoue reaches Rukia and quickly embraces the shorter woman into another bone-crushing hug, Ichigo finally acknowledges Ishida, and the look he gives him doesn't reassure him completely. Ichigo lets Rukia calm Inoue's worry and curiosity down as he walks over to his friend and leans against the wall beside Ishida.

"Well?" Ishida begins as he makes sure Rukia is distracted by his bubbly fiancée.

Ichigo scratches the back of his head slowly and lets out a sigh. "Good news is, I've been cleared of any suspicions on my intentions and of my identity." Ishida can feel relief wash over him, before his friend yanks it back again. "Bad news is, I'm stuck living in the Kuchiki mansion as a tutor for that asshole Byakuya's new recruits until they see fit."

Ishida can feel a sudden headache already forming as he knows the dangerous implications this new development has, and the problems that could arise if not handled delicately.

"You never make things easy for anybody do you Kurosaki?" Ishida angrily whispers out as he glares at his idiot of a friend. "I was hoping you'd word our little lie to the point that they'd let you out of these gates by the end of the day, not be their new little tutor."

Ichigo scowls at him before shrugging and crossing his arms together. "Look I worded it the best way I could without making it suspicious, I didn't expect it to turn around and bite me in the ass the way it did ok? It happened though, so I'm stuck here."

Ishida rubs his temples gently as he realizes his friend's lack of understanding on exactly how much danger he was in. He yanks Ichigo's sleeve closer towards him and whispers out harshly. "Let me put it more simply for you, you moron. You're a Kurosaki, to make it worse; you're the _**heir**_ to the Kurosaki clan. You're a missing prince in the territory of a country that has never had a liking to your father's country, and would not like to find out his son is hanging around their mansion…interacting with their own heir Kuchiki-san."

Ichigo steals a glance back towards the girls, and still sees that Inoue is distracting Rukia as she tries miserably to calm the auburn-haired girl from making too much of a ruckus in the hallway. He pulls his sleeve from Ishida's hand and gives his friend a stern and grave expression that reminds the young man that Ichigo, though far from home, was still of royal blood through and through.

"I know that Ishida, don't think I'm naïve enough to forget my predicament. I knew the risks I'd bring to myself by making this journey to track down my mother's killers. I knew that entering somewhat hostile territory with the title that I hold puts me in constant danger. It's something I 've already contemplated on, and I know where I stand."

He places his strong calloused hands on his childhood friend's shoulders and gives him a tiny shake. "I can remain here and continue my mission. My determination to avenge my mother will keep my head clear and my body steady and ready." He gives Ishida his familiar smirk and slaps the man's left shoulder lightly. "As long as I have my loyal friend here to support me and keep me safe too…I have nothing to fear."

Ishida can't fight back his own smirk as he's yet again reminded of why he always knew Ichigo would be a great ruler, even if he acted idiotic from time to time. He had a way with words that always made anyone believe that he was unstoppable, that if you left things in his hands he'd never let you down. He agrees with a nod of his head and pats Ichigo's arm in comradeship. "I'll always support you, through every ridiculous plot that pops into that ignorant head of yours; I'll always be your brother-in-arms, your majesty."

Ichigo chuckles softly at the title he hasn't heard as referring to him since he left his country nearly a year ago. The two best friends stand back apart a bit, and their good mood turns down slightly as they returned to the problem at hand.

"They're going to give me more info on this new job thing before the end of the day. You think you can get a messenger boy out here so that you can view the papers as well?" Ichigo asks as he leans back on the wall again, and watches Ishida do the same.

"Ah. I can feign business with you so that we can keep in touch while I'm away. We'll discuss further on what we're going to do about your new job and your mission another day. The walls have ears after all."

Both men nod in agreement as the girls seem to have calmed down and begin to walk towards them. "We'll use our normal code as always Ishida?" Ichigo mumbles to him as he begins to get a bit fidgety with nervousness.

"Yes, we'll do all our discussing through that." As he finishes his last words, Inoue walks up to him and wraps her hand around his arm lovingly.

"Well, after much persuasion on my part Ishida-kun, I've convinced Kuchiki-chan to be my main lady for our wedding! Isn't that exciting?" She speaks happily with a glint of joy in her honey-colored eyes.

Rukia looks on with a tired and sheepish expression as she merely shrugs at Ichigo's inquisitive stare. Ishida laughs with amusement at his fiancée's behavior and pats her hand gently and with affection. "Ah, that is great news, especially after such a tense day with the council meeting and the fate of my friend. I'm honored that you'll be attending our wedding Lady Kuchiki." He bows with respect and Rukia returns the gesture with a bow of her head, a gracious smile on her face.

"Well, she thought it'd be the perfect remedy to lift up our spirits after a tough day dealing with my brother and his councilmen. I really couldn't say no, and I'm happy to be doing this anyways."

Inoue nods eagerly and motions at Rukia playfully as she speaks. "Besides our wedding is months away, plenty of time for you to prepare for the occasion." The young woman turns her and Ishida to look at Ichigo as she speaks to him as well. "I've heard you'll be staying here as a tutor as well Kurogane-kun, so I hope you'll come to our wedding too!"

Ichigo smirks with a teasing look in his eyes and replies. "Well he is an old friend of mine, how can I miss the chance to endlessly make fun of him?"

Ishida frowns disapprovingly and tugs Inoue closer. "I'll take that as a yes, Kurogane. It's getting late, it'd be best if Inoue and I made our way to our homes."

Inoue pouts slightly but doesn't disagree. "I'll be back before the end of the week to discuss the wedding plans further with you Kuchiki-chan ok?" She asks sweetly as she walks over and embraces her dear friend in farewell.

Rukia returns the hug and smiles up at her close friend, and nods her farewell to Ishida as he bows to her. "I look forward to your return Inoue. My guards will escort you safely to your carriage. Have a safe trip home."

Ishida and Ichigo share a strong handshake, and both look at each other with the same determination to set their plan in motion and keep everything that shouldn't be known a secret. Ichigo inclines his head slightly as a farewell to Inoue, and both he and Rukia watch as their friends make their way outside the mansion.

As they exit the large entrance doors, Inoue squeezes Ishida's arm slightly, and he looks down in surprise to see her usual happy face turn into one of seriousness and concern. "I'm not marrying you because I'm a complete stranger to you Ishida-kun. I know you and Kurogane-kun are up to something, and it's dangerous." She's proven right as Ishida's body tenses next to her. "I won't pry into what isn't my business, but please." She looks up at him and cups his cheek in her hand. "Don't be reckless. Do what's necessary of you safely, and keep Kurogane-kun safe as well. Always return to me, understood?"

Ishida's previous mood lifts and he again sees why he loves this woman so much. His smile is warm and full of love for her, and he gently hugs her as an agreement to her words. Inoue hugs him back, and is reassured her beloved will do as she asks.

Rukia waits for Inoue and Ishida's forms to disappear down the large hall of the mansion's meeting rooms before looking up at her companion and giving him a suspicious rise of her brow. "You and Ishida sure talked for awhile, mind telling me what it was about?"

Her tone isn't accusatory or even upset, her indigo eyes hold genuine curiosity. Of course, this doesn't stop Ichigo from tensing slightly, and coughing awkwardly from her direct questioning. He begins walking in a random direction, and isn't surprised to hear her smaller footsteps next to him.

"He was sort of nagging at me for getting myself a job here instead of getting released." He rubs the back of his head in feigned angered embarrassment. "He's always been the mother hen in our group of friends back home, so it shouldn't have surprised me that he was biting my head off for being reckless."

Rukia chuckles at Ichigo's answer and shakes her head at his behavior towards his friend. "Well, you see mother hen, I see a good friend. You should be grateful someone's concerned about you enough to nag at you constantly." Her humored tone lowers to that of melancholy, and the young woman walks a little faster to be ahead of him.

With sudden realization, Ichigo sees now that this young woman has been sheltered her whole life. Friends like Inoue are a rarity, and she must love every second she spends with her. Here he was complaining his friend was a pain to be around sometimes, while she must always want someone that nags at her constantly too.

He walks up to match her pace, and with his eyes looking towards the distant gardens he speaks softly, so only she can hear. "Sorry. I didn't realize I was sounding ungrateful, but…" His arms are folded behind him and his posture is awkward again, but he finishes his words. "I told you earlier, you're not alone. You…can see me as a friend too…if you want."

Rukia abruptly stops walking, as does he, and she looks up with astonishment at the honesty in his words. He refuses to make eye contact with her, like before, but she can see the start of an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. She can feel her own face flush warm, and her indigo eyes dart away from his face. She has a thank you waiting on the tip of her tongue, but it refuses to come out.

She has a sudden onset of flashing memories, memories of a grand meeting room, and of twinkling brown eyes, and a boyish grin that always makes her heart beat faster. That young boy from her dreams returns, and his bright hair and his contagious smile leave her breathless again, and she can't help but speak out towards Ichigo. Ichigo, who looks so much like him, and…as she's starting to see, acts so much like him as well.

"You…You said you're f-from the Kurosaki country…" She's stumbling on her words and she can already feel the blush spread across her entire face. "I…was there ever a chance…you… did you ever visit the…"

Ichigo's own awkward position ends as he notices the nervous tone in her voice, and the way her indigo eyes won't make direct eye contact with his. He fully turns back towards her and raises a brow at the sudden change in topic, but lets her continue.

"Did…you ever visit the great countries' palace… the one u-used for the annual reunion of the countries' leaders? As…when you were younger I mean?"

Ichigo's utterly confused as he doesn't answer, his brow creases in concern and a bit of suspicion as to why she's bringing this up now. 'I told her I'd be her friend, where did this come out of, all of a sudden?' He wonders for a moment if she's figured something out about his identity, and grows more reluctant to answer.

Rukia takes his silence harshly, as the images of that little boy disappear again and she's left with that all too familiar feeling of longing and sadness. She turns away from him completely and begins to walk briskly towards her rooms. She can feel the indignant tears already forming and she doesn't want him to see. 'I was such a fool, of course he's not him! Ichigo's nothing like him, that little boy…that little boy surely grew up to be someone…much different than him. I should have never said anything. I let my love for that boy, and my gratitude towards Ichigo's friendship get the better of me. You're such an idiot Rukia.'

Ichigo's caught off guard at her sudden departure and tries to follow after her. "Oi, where are you going? I…uh, haven't answered your question!" He yells after her retreating form, and only manages to catch her tight frown as she speaks to him with curt words.

"It was nothing. Put it out of mind, it was a stupid thought anyways. The guards down the hall to your left will direct you to your new rooms. Someone will send you some dinner soon. Good evening…Kurogane-san."

The formal way she ends her sentence stops him in his tracks, and he watches Rukia's form disappear around a corner, and he's then left alone. Ichigo stands in the empty long hallway with the awkwardness of someone not familiar with a place, and his scowl tenses further with his thoughts of what just happened. His brown eyes linger at the last spot she was standing at before leaving, and he sighs heavily as he feels guilt bubble up inside him.

He's never been able to handle delicate situations, especially when it involved… women. He was barely seventeen, too young to understand when he's insulted or hurt a young woman's feelings unintentionally. He combs his fingers through his orange locks agitatedly and trudges slowly in the direction Rukia told him to take. He didn't know what else to do.

"So much for being a good friend to her Ichigo…geez why am I such an idiot?" He mumbles tiredly to himself as he heads towards what he hopes will be a comfortable bed that'll let him sleep this whole thing off.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 7! It was sort of a long chapter too, but I hope everyone liked reading through it either way! I enjoyed adding the bro-mance between Ishida and Ichigo since I think they're best friends whether they admit it or not.  
****I'm also hinting a lot on Rukia's memory of a young Ichigo, while neither of them realize it's him. It actually serves a bigger purpose later on, so the teasers I do on this issue are important ;)  
Lastly, I'm considering a love triangle between certain characters, but it's still up in the air since the actual romance chapters aren't for awhile yet. Next chapter gets a bit serious with the politics and the ninja countries so bear with me on that as well**

**As always, reviews are appreciated but not expected.  
End. **


End file.
